


Północ, Południe

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Civil War, F/M, Ghosts, Hurt Dean, Memory of Hell, Psychic Abilities, mirror
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Druga połowa sezonu 6, o ciężkim żywocie medium, cieniach wojny secesyjnej oraz o tym, jak to, jak to bywa, gdy coś, co uczyniliśmy w przeszłości, pragnie nam się odpłacić pięknym za nadobne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Październikowe niebo jest bladobłękitne, lekko zamglone, lecz bez jednej chmury, powietrze  
rześkie i pachnące sfermentowanymi jabłkami i cydrem. Wokół rozbrzmiewa gwar wielu  
głosów, z którego trudno wyłowić pojedyncze słowa. Gdzieś w tle gra jakiś zespół, ni to blues ni  
country, w który wcina się trzeszczący głośnik zapowiadający konkurs na najsłodszą szarlotkę.  
Przed straganem z czerwono-żółtymi macintoshami i pękatymi butelkami z cydrem przebiega  
dzieciak z nabitym na patyk jabłkiem w karmelu.  
Maisie patrzy nie swoimi oczyma. Przechodzący w popołudnie dzień jest piękny,  
wymarzony na jesienny Festiwal, a stara mosiężna kasa brzęczy wesoło, gdy dziewczyna nabija  
kolejne zamówienia. Skąd więc ten niepokój? Cały czas ktoś na nią patrzy i chociaż obok  
wozu przechodzą całe tłumy, nie wie, kto to. Ten wzrok przewierca ją na wylot i wcale nie jest  
przyjazny, o nie. Ogarnia ją chłód, jakby nagle październikowe słońce przestało grzać, chociaż  
przed chwilą zastanawiała się, czy nie zdjąć cienkiej kurtki i nie zostać w samej koszulce. Teraz  
z ust wydobywa się obłoczek oddechu i zawisa przed nią w powietrzu jak znak zapytania. Dłoń  
ważąca jabłka na starodawnej wadze drży, ciężarek upada na ziemię.  
Sięga po niego i nagle czuje jak przeszywa ją przenikliwy ból w trzewiach, w jednej chwili  
rozlewający się coraz szerzej i wyżej. Zgięta w pół łapie się za brzuch, a jej palce toną w lepkiej  
czerwieni. Rozszerzone z bólu i strachu oczy widzą ostrze, którego czubek zmierza w górę,  
rozcinając ją aż po mostek. Nie jest prawdziwe, nie może być, bo słońce przeziera przez nie  
jakby było ze szkła. Lecz ból jest jak najbardziej namacalny, odbiera oddech i tłumi krzyk,  
który wyrywa jej się z gardła. Maisie chciałaby uciec, ale dziewczyna stojąca przy drewnianym  
straganie nie pozwala jej odejść. Krzyczy urywanie, padając w tył i odruchowo chwytając za kosz  
z jabłkami, który przewraca się na nią, sypiąc dookoła złotymi i czerwonymi słoneczkami.  
Czerwień krwi jest jaskrawsza. Z rozpłatanego brzucha wylewają się szarosine pęta jelit, które  
Maisie usiłuje przetrzymać obiema dłońmi, a które wyślizgują się spomiędzy palców jak węże.  
Ból zalewa ją jak fala potopu, krzyk cichnie, lecz nie zamiera. Krwawe pęcherzyki powietrza  
pękają na jej ustach, gdy raz jeszcze próbuje wołać. Wokół wiruje przerażony tłum, lecz ona  
widzi tylko twarz chłopaka w szarej koszuli i czapce z daszkiem. Jego zmrużone oczy płoną,  
a młodziutka, delikatna jak u dziewczyny twarz krzywi się w grymasie nienawiści. Uśmiecha  
się złym uśmiechem, pochylając się nad nią tak nisko, że niemal dotyka jej umierającego ciała.  
On także ocieka krwią, która plami cały przód szarej koszuli, lecz to krew widmowa, dziwnie  
srebrzysta i nieprawdziwa jak bagnet, którym ją zranił. Maisie chce go spytać, dlaczego to  
zrobił, ale mgła zaćmiewa jej oczy, czuje jak ciało dziewczyny drży niepowstrzymanie i miota  
się na przesiąkniętej krwią ziemi, by wreszcie znieruchomieć. Ból odpływa, co wita z ogromną  
ulgą, ale płonące oczy chłopaka towarzyszą jej do samego końca…  
***  
Maisie siedzi przy niewielkim, okrągłym stoliku z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na skrawku  
zakrwawionego materiału. Głowa jej pęka, oczy łzawią, a serce bije za szybko i zbyt nierówno.  
Wciąż, jak w blaknącym kalejdoskopie, widzi przed sobą rudowłosą dziewczynę wijącą  
się w agonii na ziemi zasłanej jabłkami i nachylającego się nad nią chłopaka w mundurze  
konfederatów. Ból dziewczyny stał się jej bólem, strach – jej strachem.  
\- I dlatego, kurwa, nienawidzę być medium – mówi głośno sama do siebie, ze wstrętem  
wypuszczając strzęp odzienia i zaciskając palce na pulsujących skroniach.  
***  
Sam drzemał na fotelu pasażera, ukołysany do snu Thunderstruck AC/DC. Wymagało to  
nieco praktyki, ale trening czyni mistrza, a on czasami miał wrażenie, że po wprawie, jaką nabył  
przy boku Deana, zasnąłby nawet przy dźwiękach trash metalu. Dean też niemal przysypiał, co  
biorąc pod uwagę dziewięć godzin niemal nieustającej jazdy nie było niczym zaskakującym.  
Jednak cel podróży - Arendtville i jego doroczny National Apple Harvest Festival były już  
blisko. Czując sztywność karku i marząc o rozprostowaniu nóg, Dean zaczynał żałować, że  
Bobby wynalazł im sprawę aż w Pensylwanii, a oni się na to zgodzili. W końcu to tylko jedno  
niewyjaśnione morderstwo, choćby dosyć dziwaczne. Młode dziewczyny same z siebie nie  
unoszą się w powietrze i nie spadają z brzuchem rozpłatanym jak po harakiri, ale czy to mało  
łowców w tej okolicy? Pole bitwy pod Gettysburgiem słynęło z wielu opowieści o duchach  
– widocznie objawił się kolejny.  
Jednak Sam strasznie chciał wybrać się na łowy, jakby nie mógł dłużej znieść braku zajęcia,  
dziwnych spojrzeń Bobby’ego, a przede wszystkim brata, który patrzył na niego jak na tykającą  
bombę zegarową. Nadal, jak dotknięty totalną amnezją Jason Bourne, nie pamiętał prawie  
niczego z ponadrocznej luki w życiorysie (i chwała Śmierci za to). I chociaż cholerny Cas  
wygadał z grubsza, co się z nim działo, kiedy nie miał duszy, co momentalnie wywołało  
rosnące wyrzuty sumienia (cały Sammy, prawdziwy Sammy), wiedzieć a pamiętać to nie to  
samo. Lepiej, żeby sobie nie przypominał, bo jeśli zarysuje ścianę…  
Dean wzdrygnął się nerwowo i zerknął z ukosa na budzącego się właśnie Sama, który  
ziewnął rozdzierająco i usiłował się rozprostować, co przy jego gabarytach nie należało do  
łatwych zadań.  
\- Daleko jeszcze? – spytał, trąc oczy jak dziecko i wyglądając nieprzytomnie przez okno, za  
którym przesuwał się rdzawo-zielony kolaż pól, jesiennych drzew i wyrazistego zarysu gór w  
tle. Magiczna godzina nadawała pejzażowi złotego blasku, a znad ściernisk zaczynała unosić  
się leciutka mgła.  
\- Tak, ośle – burknął Dean, stęskniony za kolejnym kubkiem kawy. – Jakieś pół godziny do  
Arendtsville.  
\- Ale chyba jedziemy od razu do Gettysburga? – zasugerował Sam, nie przestając ziewać.  
– Miejsce zbrodni zostawmy sobie na jutro, a dzisiaj zajrzyjmy na komisariaaaat. Niedługo  
zacznie zmieeerzchaaać.  
\- Nie ziewaj, to cholernie zaraźliwe.  
\- Dooobra.  
Znienacka AC/DC przykrztusiło się i zaczęło przerywać. Dean sięgnął do odtwarzacza, ale  
w tym samym momencie kaseta wyskoczyła jak wystrzelona z katapulty, ciągnąc za sobą ogon  
taśmy i zgrzytając straszliwie.  
\- Co jest… - zdążył powiedzieć starszy z Winchesterów, gdy odtwarzacz samoistnie  
przełączył się na radio, a stacje zaczęły zmieniać się w zawrotnym tempie, zlewając w jeden  
ogłuszający trzask i pisk. Niebieskie wyładowania drobnymi zygzakami przeszły po desce  
rozdzielczej i strzeliły w kierownicę. Sam podskoczył, a Dean skręcił gwałtownie i wciskając  
hamulec do oporu, z wizgiem zatrzymał samochód na trawiastym poboczu, niemal wjeżdżając  
w kukurydzę, która nagle pojawiła się tuż przed maską jak zielona kurtyna. Zacisnął palce na  
kierownicy i spojrzał na pobladłego Sama. Temperatura we wnętrzu impali sięgnęła chyba zera,  
bo ich oddechy zamieniały się w parę. Radio zawyło na pełen regulator jak chór potępionych,  
z którego wybił się jeden głos przeraźliwie wzywający Deana po imieniu, a potem wszystko  
ucichło i znieruchomiało, nie licząc taśmy AC/DC zwisającej smętnie z odtwarzacza.  
Powietrze ociepliło się, wyrosłe przed chevroletem łodygi kukurydzy zaszeleściły, lekko się  
kołysząc, a drogą, z której przed chwilą zjechali, przemknęły dwa samochody, nie wykazujące  
ochoty na pomoc bliźnim. Dean ponuro zapatrzył się na panel radia, odkaszlnął i sięgnął do  
stacyjki. Nim przekręcił kluczyki, zerknął jeszcze na Sama kurczowo trzymającego się drzwi  
po stronie pasażera. Obaj mieli raczej niepewne miny.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie był Cas – powiedział powoli Dean, uruchamiając impalę. – Bo  
właśnie zniszczyło mi ulubioną kasetę…  
***  
Colton Motel na Steinwehr Avenue był tani, ale zdecydowanie przeznaczony dla mało  
wymagających klientów. Pokój był tak ciasny, że kiedy Winchesterowie niemal równocześnie  
ściągnęli kurtki i rzucili torby na łóżka z drewnianymi zagłówkami w kształcie skrzydeł  
(zasłane straszliwymi kapami w drukowane róże), a Sam usadowił się laptopem przy biurku,  
stanowiącym jednocześnie podstawę dla telewizora (nie znającego idei płaskiego ekranu), Dean  
nie miał szans na przejście do okna. Zresztą, wcale go nie ciągnęło, bo okna były niewielkie i  
uplasowane w połowie ściany, więc musiałby zadrzeć głowę, żeby cokolwiek zobaczyć.  
\- Za to na zewnątrz mają basen… - mruknął nieuważnie Sam, już pochłonięty przeglądaniem  
strony Muzeum Militarnego.  
Duchy Gettysburga najczęściej były żołnierskiej proweniencji, więc chciał sprawdzić, czy  
ostatnio nie otworzono nowej wystawy lub nie znaleziono kolejnych przedmiotów z pola bitwy,  
co tłumaczyłoby nagłe pojawienie się wściekłego upiora.  
\- A co, chcesz popływać? – zaśmiał się Dean. – Nie sądzę, by był podgrzewany.  
\- A kto mówi o podgrzewaniu? – uśmiechnął się Sam. - Przypomnieć ci, jak myliśmy się w  
strumieniach?  
Akurat te wspomnienia nie zanikły, więc doskonale pamiętał surowe niekiedy warunki  
obozowania. W końcu nie zawsze trafiali do motelu, zdarzało im się spędzić noc pod gołym  
niebem lub w samochodzie…  
\- Starzeję się i wymagam komfortu – burknął Dean, wyciągając z torby lekko wymięty  
ciemny garnitur i kosmetyki. – Wolę prysznic z ciepłą wodą.  
\- Mięczak – rzucił młodszy z Winchesterów, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo brakowało mu tych słownych przepychanek z Deanem.  
Kto by pomyślał, że łowy z bratem będą normą, za którą zatęskni? Dla niego koszmar zbliżającej  
się Apokalipsy i bratobójczej walki Michała i Lucyfera były wciąż świeże, nie zabliźnione  
ponadrocznym upływem czasu, jaki miał za sobą Dean. Podobno po raz kolejny powrócił z  
martwych, polował z Campbellami, zachowywał się jak automat, pozwolił by wampir przemienił  
Deana i chciał zabić Bobby’ego… Ciekawe, że bez duszy można tyle zdziałać. I choćby nie był do  
końca sobą, bolało go wszystko, co zrobił, a o czym się jeszcze nie dowiedział. On sam pamiętał  
tylko upadek w nicość i obracający się wentylator w azylu, kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy.  
\- Mięśniak – odparował Dean, mierząc wzrokiem rozrośniętą sylwetkę brata i znikając w  
maleńkiej łazience. – Chcesz się hartować, to proszę bardzo…  
Wychylił się jeszcze zza spaczonych od wilgoci drzwi.  
\- A jak już będziesz szedł zapisywać się do Klubu Morsów, to załatw żelazko. Jako Mulder i  
Scully nie możemy wyglądać jak wyciągnięci psu z gardła.  
\- Ty się będziesz pluskał, a ja mam prasować? – poskarżył się Sam, odrywając wzrok od  
widniejącej na ekranie laptopa kolekcji mundurowych guzów i sprzączek od pasa. W razie  
czego, gdyby mosiężne guziki należały do wkurzonego ducha, to jak je zniszczyć? Ile wynosi  
temperatura topnienia mosiądzu? Chyba potrzeba by odpowiedniego pieca…  
\- Jakiś podział obowiązków musi być… - podsumował beztrosko Dean, zamykając za sobą  
drzwi łazienki.  
Niemal od razu rozległ się szum wody i okrzyk starszego z Winchesterów, dla którego woda  
okazała się jednak za zimna.  
Sam westchnął, przymknął laptopa i ruszył do recepcji po żelazko. Przez głowę przemknęła  
mu myśl, że motel jest na tyle obskurny, że aż prosi się o nakręcenie w nim remake’u „Psychozy”.  
Gdyby wiedział, jak bliski jest prawdy, pewnie nie wyszedłby z pokoju…  
Dean stał pod strumieniem gorącej wody, zadowolony, że spięte po długiej jeździe  
mięśnie zaczynają się rozluźniać, a woda spłukuje z niego zmęczenie niczym za dotknięciem  
czarodziejskiej różdżki. Z drugiej strony, po ostatnim spotkaniu z wróżkami, wolałby nie  
korzystać z czarodziejskich mocy. Wróżki i smoki, brakowało jeszcze śpiącej królewny i  
siedmiu krasnoludków… O dziwacznym incydencie w samochodzie już nie myślał, składając  
go na karb wiekowej elektryki impali, a w najgorszym razie własnego przemęczenia.  
Kabina prysznica zaparowała jakby tonęła w gęstej mgle, więc w końcu niechętnie zakręcił  
kurki i owijając się ręcznikiem, wyszedł spod prysznica. Kafelki pod stopami okazały się zimniejsze  
niż pamiętał… W zasadzie były lodowate. Zamarł w bezruchu, momentalnie pokrywając się gęsią  
skórką i z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w krople spływające po ściance prysznica i obłoczki  
pojawiające się przed nim przy każdym wydechu. Nim zdążył przewidzieć, skąd nadciągnie  
niebezpieczeństwo, niewidzialny cios rzucił go na umywalkę i lustro, które trzasnęło przy  
uderzeniu i obsypało go odłamkami szkła, tnącymi jak żyletki po plecach i ramionach, a drobnymi  
okruchami sięgając nawet twarzy. Umywalka okazała się twardsza od żeber i w przeciwieństwie do  
nich nie pękła. Jednak nadwerężone żebra były najmniejszym zmartwieniem Deana, który przy  
kolejnym pchnięciu poleciał na kabinę prysznicową, rozbijając ją w drobiazgi i lądując na długich,  
poszarpanych jęzorach z pleksiglasu, które przebiły mu rękę, bark i bok. Niewiele brakowało,  
by jeden z nich przeciął tętnicę szyjną. Oszołomiony Dean nawet nie krzyknął, chociaż ból był  
niespodziewany i przeszywający jak dotyk rozpalonego żelaza. Z gwałtownym syknięciem wyrwał  
się z zębatej pułapki rozbitej kabiny, zostawiając za sobą krwawe ślady i rozejrzał dziko dookoła w  
poszukiwaniu niewidzialnego przeciwnika, ale atak skończył się tak szybko, jak rozpoczął. Ciężki,  
przyspieszony oddech mężczyzny nie wzbijał już obłoków pary a niewielka łazienka wyglądała jak  
pobojowisko i lazaret razem wzięte.  
Nagły przypływ adrenaliny trzymał starszego Winchestera w pionie, ale ledwo mógł ruszyć  
lewą ręką, w żebrach trzeszczało, a krew z rozciętego boku i ramienia spływała strumyczkami  
na, już nie tak białą, podłogę. Drobne, lecz liczne skaleczenia na plecach, ramionach i twarzy  
paliły jak użądlenia, a na domiar złego chyba znowu wywichnął sobie bark. Co gorsza, nie  
wiedział nawet, z kim lub czym miał do czynienia, ale jednego był pewien – ten ktoś go  
naprawdę nie lubił.  
***  
Domy na Kinsey Drive przypominały typowe amerykańskie przedmieście – z szerokimi  
podjazdami, przystrzyżonymi trawnikami i drzwiami frontowymi, na których zgodnie z porą  
roku zawieszano jesienne wieńce z wikliny, liści, traw, jarzębiny i - jakżeby inaczej w stanie  
słynącym z sadownictwa – rajskich jabłek. Dom Mairead Campbell nie wyróżniał się niczym  
specjalnym, może oprócz wieńca, w który obok barwnych słomek wpleciono zioła chroniące  
przed upiorami - macierzankę, głóg i dziką różę.  
Sam kilkakrotnie apatycznie naciskał dzwonek przy kremowych, obramowanych  
kolumienkami drzwiach, nie mogąc doczekać się odzewu, a w międzyczasie z troską  
przyglądając się bratu, na którym starcie w łazience pozostawiło wyraźne ślady, począwszy od  
pokancerowanej twarzy po rękę na temblaku. W odpowiedzi Dean uniósł brwi i ruchem głowy  
wskazał dom, przed którym stali.  
\- Medium? - upewnił się z niedowierzaniem. - Policja odesłała cię do medium?  
\- Wygląda na to, że są otwarci na niecodzienne pomysły – mruknął Sam. – Podobno  
pracowali z nią przy kilku okazjach, a śmierć Erin McGregor wydała im się na tyle nietypowa,  
że poprosili ją o konsultację.  
\- I co zrobią, kiedy im powie, że dziewczynę zabiła szarża widmowej kawalerii? Aresztują  
ich? - prychnął nie do końca przekonany Dean.  
\- Nie kawaleria, tylko jeden żołnierz konfederacji – padła odpowiedź zza progu, na którym  
nieoczekiwanie pojawiła się właścicielka domu. Drzwi otworzyły się tak cicho, że zajęci  
rozmową, przeoczyli jej pojawienie. – I nie mam pojęcia, co z tym zrobi policja. A panowie?  
\- Eee, FBI – wykazał się spóźnionym ale zawsze refleksem Sam, sięgając do kieszeni. –  
Agent Steven Tyler…  
\- Akurat – burknęła Mairead Campbell. – Nie męczcie się, panowie, tacy z was agenci, jak  
ze mnie kura domowa. Niemniej, wejdźcie…  
I zaprosiwszy ich skinieniem głowy, wróciła do środka. Sam wymienił skonsternowane  
spojrzenie z Deanem i ruszyli za gospodynią, podziwiając jej kształtny tył, obleczony w obcisłą  
czarną bluzkę i szeroką, cygańską spódnicę spiętą szerokim paskiem. Kobieta była zgrabna  
i niewysoka, lecz wyprostowana jak struna, co dodawało jej kilku centymetrów i niemal  
królewskiego dostojeństwa. Splecione w podwójny warkocz ciemne włosy spadały ciężko na plecy,  
kołysząc się przy każdym kroku. Kiedy weszli za nią do pokoju dziennego, w październikowym  
blasku słońca padającym z ogromnych okien, dostrzegli, że jej włosy przetykają srebrne nitki,  
a z młodej twarzy patrzą na nich uważnie przenikliwie błękitne oczy w oprawie czarnych jak  
węgiel rzęs i brwi. Spojrzenie miała godne Castiela – nieruchome i uporczywe.  
\- Rozumiem, że chcecie porozmawiać o śmierci Erin McGregor? – spytała z westchnieniem,  
zamaszyście siadając na wygodnym fotelu i wskazując im miejsce na sofie. – A o czym dokładnie?  
Po wystroju salonu trudno byłoby zorientować się, że mieszka tu medium, choć  
wyraźnie dominowało kobiece zamiłowanie do drobiazgów. Ciemne meble zastawiono  
szkatułkami i puzderkami, figurkami aniołów i diabłów, obrobionymi i surowymi kamieniami  
półszlachetnymi, mnóstwem świeczników, a przede wszystkim wazonami i zdobnymi  
butelkami z jesiennymi kwiatami: astrami, marcinkami i dzikimi różami. Ława i stolik pod  
oknem uginały się pod koszykami z owocami, paterą z ciastkami i zestawem alkoholi godnym  
barmana, mieszając z rozsypanymi wisiorkami i naszyjnikami, kartami nie tylko do tarota i  
zdjęciami w drewnianych ramkach.  
Sam niemal z paniką rozejrzał się po tym bogactwie i opadł na zieloną sofę z motywem liści,  
w ostatniej chwili odsuwając na bok najeżoną drutami robótkę. Siadając obok z mimowolnym  
syknięciem bólu, Dean odruchowo sięgnął po ciastko, ale zatrzymał rękę w pół drogi i  
zapatrzył się na Mairead z niepokojącym uczuciem deja vu, jakby już ją kiedyś widział, tylko  
nie mógł sobie przypomnieć gdzie. Dostrzegając zawieszenie brata, Sam postanowił przejąć  
prowadzenie rozmowy.  
\- Czy w tej śmierci było coś dziwnego? - zagaił niepewnie. – Wydarzyło się coś  
niezwykłego?  
\- Oprócz tego, że duch konfederata rozpłatał ją niewidzialnym bagnetem? – odpowiedziało  
pytaniem na pytanie medium i westchnęło z rezygnacją. – Nie. Świadkowie widzieli tylko  
jak uniosła się w górę, a później upadła z rozciętym brzuchem, choć nikt przy niej nie stał.  
Przynajmniej nikt widzialny…  
\- Ale ty go widziałaś, prawda? – odezwał się niespodziewanie Dean. – Jesteś prawdziwym  
medium…  
Uczucie deja vu wcale nie minęło. Skądś pamiętał tę młodą kobietę o bladej twarzy,  
czarnych włosach i przezroczyście niebieskich oczach. Mówiła do niego? Płakała? Krzyczała?  
Wspomnienie zatrzepotało się jak ryba złapana na haczyk i uciekło w toń niepamięci.  
– Możesz go opisać? – przyszedł mu z pomocą Sam. – Musimy go znaleźć…  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę upływ wieków, będzie raczej trudno – zauważyła zgryźliwie Mairead.  
– Wątpię, byście znaleźli album ze zdjęciami sprzed 1863 roku, więc to, co widziałam, niewiele  
pomoże. To młody chłopak, ciemny blondyn o piwnym oczach, z ledwo co sypiącym się wąsem,  
ubrany w szarą koszulę, spodnie i kepi z mosiężnymi guzikami. Niestety, żadnych znaków  
szczególnych. Młodziutki żołnierz jak wielu innych. Chyba sam zginął od ciosu bagnetem, bo  
cały przód munduru zalewa mu ciemniejąca plama krwi. Ale dlaczego pojawił się na Festiwalu  
Jabłek a na ofiarę wybrał sobie Erin, naprawdę nie wiem…  
Rozłożyła ręce w geście bezradności, grzechocząc kościanymi bransoletkami. Dean wciąż  
nie odrywał od niej wzroku, a na jego twarzy zastanowienie walczyło o lepsze z konsternacją.  
\- Próbowałam się od niej czegoś dowiedzieć, ale…  
\- Nie chciała rozmawiać czy nie wiedziała? – dopytywał się Sam.  
\- I jedno i drugie – westchnęło medium. - Nie potrafi normalnie rozmawiać. Jest tak  
zamotana, że pokazuje mi tylko chwilę swojej śmierci, wciąż na nowo, jakby odtwarzała ją w  
zwolnionym tempie na zacinającej się płycie. Mam nadzieję, że z czasem się odblokuje, bo nie  
będzie mogła przejść dalej…  
\- A z nim? Możesz porozmawiać z tym żołnierzem, Mairead? – wtrącił Dean, porzucając w  
końcu rozmyślania o deja vu. Za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, skąd pamięta jej twarz, więc  
po prostu przestał o tym myśleć. Poza tym jego uwagę przyciągnęły czekoladowe ciastka na  
tacy stojącej na zagraconej ławie. Wyglądały na smakowite i takie też były, a on po wczorajszej  
przygodzie w motelu jadł niewiele (kanapki i okropna kawa w barze przy Washington Street w  
pobliżu komisariatu się nie liczyły). Szkoda, żeby się zmarnowały…  
\- Maisie, nie Mairead, jak już – poprawiła go tymczasem błękitnooka kobieta. – I nie, to tak nie  
działa, jeśli sam do mnie nie przyjdzie. Chyba, że miałabym jakąś rzecz, która do niego należała…  
\- A my nie wiemy, kto to i tak koło się zamyka – podsumował Sam z rezygnacją. – Chociaż  
warto poszukać na ostatniej wystawie w Muzeum Militarnym, może wystawili coś nowego, co  
należało do naszego żołnierza i wyrwało go z niebytu.  
\- Na wystawie są setki przedmiotów, to szukanie w stogu siana, tym bardziej, że każdą rzecz  
musiałabym wziąć do ręki – zaoponowała Maisie, gwałtownie potrząsając głową, aż kosmyki  
pojedynczych włosów wymknęły się z warkocza. – Boję się, że nie da się go namierzyć, ale  
mam cichą nadzieje, że już skończył z zabijaniem.  
\- Marzenie ściętej głowy – wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami Dean. – Z doświadczenia wiem,  
że jak duch już się rozbryka, to tak szybko nie przestaje.  
\- Dean – syknął uciszająco Sam.  
\- No co? – wzruszył ramionami starszy z Winchesterów (krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie, bo  
przy tym ruchu zranione bark i ręka mocno zaprotestowały). – Pani domu chyba wie, kim  
jesteśmy, prawda?  
Skinęła głową.  
\- Nie jesteście pierwszymi łowcami, których spotkałam – przyznała z niechęcią.  
Po zmarszczeniu ciemnych brwi i pochmurnym wyrazie twarzy kobiety łatwo było  
wywnioskować, że nie były to zbyt mile spotkania, więc Sam ośmielił się spytać, skąd to  
uprzedzenie. Mairead spojrzała na niego z ukosa i lekko wydęła usta.  
\- Po pierwsze to konflikt interesów, bo wy unicestwiacie duchy, a ja staram się je namówić  
na przejście na drugą stronę – wyjaśniła. - A po drugie jeden z łowców zabił mi siostrę.  
Oczy Sama rozszerzyły się, jakby zobaczył upiora, a Dean przykrztusił się ciastkiem, aż brat  
musiał go ratować klepaniem po pokaleczonych plecach. Maisie patrzyła na nich z politowaniem.  
\- Wody? – spytała spokojnie, sięgając po jedną z butelek ze stolika i podając ją kaszlącemu  
Deanowi. – Pod ręką mam tylko ognistą, ale chyba wystarczy…  
\- Łowca zabił twoją siostrę? – powtórzył Sam, wciąż patrząc na nią wielkimi oczyma.  
\- W zasadzie mu się nie dziwię – wyznała z westchnieniem, przygryzając czerwone wargi.  
– Była czarownicą i to raczej złą czarownicą. Z czasem, bo na początku bawiła się białą magią  
i nikomu nie robiła krzywdy. Przynajmniej tak myślałam, miałam nadzieję, wierzyłam…  
nieważne. Nie zdołałam jej pomóc ani zawrócić ze złej drogi, chociaż próbowałam ze wszystkich  
sił. Nie macie pojęcia jak to jest, gdy ktoś z twojej krwi zmienia się nie do poznania i staje  
zupełnie kimś innym…  
Urwała i przyglądając się uważniej Winchesterom, odetchnęła głęboko. Wyrazy ich twarzy  
były na tyle jednoznaczne, że tylko pokręciła głową.  
\- A może i wiecie – zauważyła ze smutkiem. - W każdym razem mi się nie udało…  
Sam poruszył się niespokojnie i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu  
się nie odezwał, za to odstawiający butelkę z wódką (właściwie skąd się wzięła polska wódka  
w zestawie trunków medium?) Dean mimowolnie przetarł twarz, czując pod palcami świeże  
skaleczenia i wspominając ostatnie starcie z Lucyferem w ciele brata. A czy jemu się udało? To  
Sam postanowił skoczyć w otchłań…  
\- Swoją drogą, co ci się stało? – spytała tymczasem Maisie, skwapliwie porzucając temat  
siostry i przyglądając mu się dziwnym wzrokiem, jakby na wskroś. – Wpadłeś do beczki z  
rozwścieczonymi kotami?  
\- Nie, poślizgnąłem się na mokrych kafelkach – odparował Dean, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.  
– Czemu pytasz?  
\- Bo wyczuwam wokół ciebie czyjąś wściekłość, a nie sądzę by kafelki miały osobowość  
– uśmiechnęła się króciutko, ale momentalnie spoważniała, a w jej oczach pojawiło się nawet  
coś na kształt troski. – Coś się do ciebie przyczepiło…  
\- Czyli kolejny duch? – mruknął pytająco Sam, także chętnie odrywając się od rozmyślań o  
więziach braterskich, siostrzanych i pokrewnych. – Mało nam konfederata zabójcy…  
\- Przyznaję, że nie jestem pewna – zawahało się medium. - Jeśli to duch, to strasznie  
wkurzony, o sile, z jaką się jeszcze nie spotkałam. Jego złość przepaja całą aurę.  
\- Aurę… – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Dean.  
\- Twoją aurę – przytaknęła ze zniecierpliwieniem, gestem dłoni obejmując obu mężczyzn.  
– Chociaż żaden z was nie ma normalnej aury, obie wyglądają jak burze gradowe. Cud, że nie  
ciągniecie za sobą snopów wyładowań. Zbyt dużo niepokoju, gniewu, wyrzutów sumienia,  
rozpaczy i co tam jeszcze… Jak rozumiem spotkaliście wiele złych istot, z których duchy były  
najmniejszym złem, ale chyba najgorzej na tym wyszły.  
Sam usiłował zaprotestować, lecz Maisie zmierzyła go posępnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Myślicie, że duchy nie boli, kiedy je unicestwiacie? – spytała poważnie. - Boli jak diabli.  
Może któryś przeżył wasze egzorcyzmy i teraz przyczepił się do Deana.  
\- Nie mówiłem, jak mam na imię – zauważył z niepokojem starszy Winchester.  
\- Nie musiałeś – medium wdzięcznie wskazało na kryształową kulę, na wpół zagrzebaną  
pod stosem kart. – Wcześniej powiedziałeś, że wiem, kim jesteście. To prawda. Moi znajomi mi  
o was opowiadali. Dean i Sam Winchester, prawda?  
Bracie spojrzeli po sobie z rezygnacją. Wyglądało na to, że po tym, czego dokonali i co  
przeżyli, trudno im zachować anonimowość, zwłaszcza w sferach pozaziemskich. W zasadzie  
powinno to mieć swoje dobre strony, a większość duchów na wieść o ich przybyciu winna  
uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Ale jakoś nie dotyczyło to młodego konfederata, ani tego czegoś,  
co upodobało sobie Deana jako worek treningowy.  
\- Co jeszcze mówiły twoje duchy? – zapytał nieco niespokojnie Sam, nerwowym ruchem  
odgarniając przydługie włosy.  
\- Mhm, macie niezłą reputację jako ci, co zakończyli Apokalipsę – roześmiała się Maisie.  
\- Z drugiej strony – nie trzeba jej było zaczynać. Poza tym nieszczęśliwe duchy nie za bardzo  
przejmowały się tym całym apokaliptycznym zamieszaniem, bo migają się zarówno od nieba,  
jak i od piekła.  
\- Ale mówiłaś, że w przeciwieństwie do nas przeprowadzasz ich na drugą stronę? –  
przypomniał Dean.  
\- Niektórych tak, ale część jest strasznie uparta – przyznała. - Tkwią tu tak długo, aż  
zapominają, kim były. Wściekają się. Wariują. I w rezultacie trafiają na takich jak wy.  
\- Jak ten żołnierz z Południa – podsunął Sam.  
\- Którego nie potrafimy znaleźć…  
Opatrzność postanowiła zadziałać, bo w słowa Maisie wciął się natarczywy dźwięk  
dzwonka do drzwi. Z westchnieniem podniosła się z podniszczonego, choć wygodnego fotela  
i szumiąc cygańską spódnicą ruszyła do przedpokoju. Obaj Winchesterowie odprowadzili ją  
wzrokiem, Sam z niepokojem, Dean z zainteresowaniem. Sprawa morderstwa Erin McGregor  
podczas National Apple Harvest Festiwal nie posunęła się zbytnio do przodu, niewidzialny  
prześladowca Deana pozostawał nieznany, za to poznali Mairead Campbell…


	2. Chapter 2

Maisie wprowadziła do salonu niezwykle wysoką, rudowłosą dziewczynę w dżinsach i  
sportowej, biało-pomarańczowej koszulce z nazwą koszykarskiej drużyny gettysburskiego  
collegu – „Bullets”, która tak jak zaczęła mówić od samych drzwi wejściowych, tak mówiła dalej,  
wymachując rękoma w żywej gestykulacji i górując nad niewysoką panią domu niczym wieża.  
Dziewczyna cała była energiczna i zamaszysta, o sprężystych ruchach i chodzie,  
zdradzającym sportsmenkę w każdym calu. Dobrze, że miała krótko ścięte włosy, bo inaczej  
fruwałyby dookoła pociągłej twarzy niczym tornado.  
\- Cholera, nie myślałam, że kiedykolwiek przyjdę do ciebie z czymś takim, Maisie. Te twoje  
karty, kule, piramidki i aury… Przecież wiesz, że nie wierzę w te bzdury, ale to było takie  
prawdziwe – ciągnęła, wyraźnie cała w nerwach. - Widziałam ją jak ciebie widzę i do cholery,  
w życiu nikt mnie tak nie przestraszył. Miała białą twarz i białe włosy i zupełnie czarne oczy.  
Do diabła, nikt nie ma takich oczu, nawet w szkłach kontaktowych…  
Rudowłosa urwała znagła, widząc przed sobą dwóch obcych mężczyzn w ciemnych  
garniturach wygodnie usadowionych na sofie i wpatrujących się w nią z zaciekawieniem,  
oczami w niemal takim samym kolorze co jej własne, zielonymi jak szmaragdy. Zwłaszcza  
Sam zrobił na niej piorunujące wrażenie, bo nawet siedząc, wyglądał na przewyższającego ją  
wzrostem, co w jej przypadku było rzadkością.  
\- Mów, mów – ponagliła ją Maisie, łapiąc za łokieć i sadzając na własnym fotelu, co, biorąc  
po uwagę różnicę wzrostu i wagi, gdyby dziewczyna stawiła opór, byłoby niewykonalne. – Oni  
są na tyle dziwni, że zrozumieją. Sam, Dean, to Kyla O’Neal, kuzynka Erin, moja poniekąd też,  
chociaż to dziesiąta woda po kisielu…  
\- Cześć – wybąkała zbita z tropu Kyla, prześlizgnąwszy się wzrokiem po Deanie i utkwiwszy  
go na dobre w siedzącym naprzeciw niej Samie. – Jesteście znajomymi Maisie? Takimi od  
czary-mary?  
Dean uśmiechnął się krzywo, a Sam wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Różnie już ich nazywano,  
ale nie aż tak infantylnie. Z drugiej strony energiczna dziewczyna wyglądała na interesującą i  
posiadającą własne zdanie, tylko chyba nie przepadała za tym, co nadprzyrodzone. I naprawdę  
była wysoka…  
\- Tak, są moimi znajomymi – odpowiedziała za Winchesterów Mairead, opierając się  
obiema dłońmi o ławę i pochylając w stronę kuzynki. Dean stwierdził, że ma przed sobą niezły  
widok, ale nie wyrwał się z tym spostrzeżeniem na głos, by jej nie spłoszyć. – Mów w końcu,  
co widziałaś, dobra kobieto.  
Rudowłosa zawahała się i nerwowo splotła palce, aż coś trzasnęło w stawach. Chyba nie  
czuła się zbyt komfortowo z tym, co miała do powiedzenia.  
\- Skończyłam wcześniej trening, bo za cholerę nie mogłam się skupić na rzutach i Frank  
wywalił mnie na zbity pysk – zaczęła, od razu dodając obronnym tonem. – Mądrala z niego,  
w końcu to nie jego kuzynka skończyła wypatroszona jak wieprzek… Nic dziwnego, że jestem  
trochę nie w formie, nie?  
\- Kyla… - popędziła ją zniecierpliwiona Maisie.  
Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, szukając natchnienia w zwieszających się z lampy  
kolorowych kryształach, które leniwie obracały się w ciepłym powietrzu i w blasku  
październikowego słońca puszczały świetlne zajączki. Nie chciała patrzeć na kuzynkę, jakby  
wstydziła się tego, o czym mówi, a kryształy ją rozpraszały, więc zerknęła na Sama, a ten  
odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie z pełną troską. Dean prychnął pod nosem, widząc to natychmiastowe  
wzajemne zainteresowanie, a panna O’Neil w końcu podjęła urwany wątek:  
\- Poszłam pod prysznic, żeby sobie trochę popłakać czy coś, bo myślałam, że o tej porze  
będę zupełnie sama. Patrzę, a ta dziewczyna pierze coś w umywalce. Kurczę, myślę sobie, nie  
znam jej, więc co tutaj robi? I to ubrana w takie białe nie wiadomo co, normalnie jak śmiertelna  
koszula, do tego długie białe włosy (też sobie kolor wybrała)… A ona patrzy na mnie i aż mi się  
zimno zrobiło. Jasny gwint, zupełnie czarne oczy, twarz biała jak twaróg, ręce czerwone jakby  
od krwi, a w umywalce moczą się jakieś za szmaty. Ja tam strachliwa nie jestem, ale poczułam  
się, jakbym w jakimś horrorze grała. No to zrobiłam to, co ci z horrorów powinni, a nigdy nie  
robią, czyli zwiałam najszybciej jak potrafiłam…  
\- Mówiła coś? – spytała spokojnie Maisie, wciąż rękami opartymi na ławie, wychylona do  
przodu jak zawodnik szykujący się do startu. Przenikliwie niebieskimi oczyma wpatrywała  
się w Kylę, jakby chciała wydobyć od niej zeznania w sądzie. Sam automatycznie przysunął się  
bliżej dziewczyny niczym obrońca z urzędu.  
\- Ta biała? – upewniła się kuzynka. - Coś tam mamrotała, ale tak jakoś żałośnie, jakby  
płakała, czy jęczała. Ledwo słyszałam.  
\- To lepiej sobie przypomnij – mruknęło medium. - Banshee mogła cię ostrzegać przed  
czymś konkretnym.  
\- Banshee? – jednym głosem spytali Sam i Dean.  
Kyla spojrzała na Maisie z politowaniem, przewróciła zielonymi, podmalowanymi na brąz  
oczyma i ponownie wzruszyła ramionami. Jej mina wyraźnie świadczyła o tym, że choćby  
przeżyła wstrząs, nic nie zmieni jej twardo stąpającego po ziemi światopoglądu. W sportowym  
kręgu Gettysburg College nie było miejsca na rzeczy nie z tego świata…  
\- I dlatego nie lubię tych twoich idiotyzmów, Maisie – westchnęła. - W dodatku, jak widać,  
to się udziela… Banshee, też coś, w krasnoludki też wierzysz?  
Mairead Campbell westchnęła nie mniej ciężko, odgarniając za ucho nieposłuszny kosmyk  
czarno-srebrnych włosów i odezwała się do kuzynki tonem, jakiego używa się wobec dzieci.  
\- Wiem, że udajesz, że nie wierzysz w te bzdury, ale chociaż nosisz inne nazwisko, to jesteś  
z klanu McGregorów. Jesteś Szkotką, na miłość boską i chyba słyszałaś o waszej banshee? Nie  
pamiętasz, co opowiadała stryjenka? Czy nie chcesz pamiętać?  
\- Że niby stryj widział przed śmiercią białą zjawę? – Kyla zrobiła ruch, jakby chciała raz  
jeszcze wzruszyć ramionami i nagle jej oczy rozszerzyły się. Chyba zrozumiała analogię, bo  
zgarbiła się lekko i jakby nieco straciła na pewności siebie.  
– Ożeszku włoski czy to znaczy, że ja, że ona… - wyjąkała. – Ona chciała mi powiedzieć,  
że umrę?  
\- Wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy – zauważył sentencjonalnie Dean, opierając się wygodniej o  
oparcie sofy i patrząc na nią spod oka. Jego mina mówiła wyraźnie, acha, zaczynamy wierzyć  
w duchy… Sam obruszył się w imieniu Kyli i sięgając przez poręcz fotela, wziął jej dłoń w swoje  
ciepłe ręce. Zamiast ją wyrwać, co pewnie uczyniłaby chwilę wcześniej, dziewczyna spojrzała  
na niego zalęknionymi oczyma.  
\- Ale niekoniecznie dzisiaj – osadziła Deana Maisie, rzucając mu ostre spojrzenie. - Nie  
panikuj, Kyla, coś wymyślimy. Nie wiem, przed czym ostrzegała cię banshee, ale jeśli grozi ci  
to samo co Erin…  
\- Erin zaatakował jakiś psychopata – zaprotestowała kuzynka, jeszcze bliżej przysuwając się  
do młodszego Winchestera i niemal zsuwając na brzeg fotela.  
\- Nie, Erin zabił duch – wyjaśniło cierpliwie medium. – Wygląda na to, że ma coś do  
McGregorów.  
\- Po pierwsze jestem O’Neal, a po drugie za cholerę nie wierzę w duchy – wymamrotała  
buntowniczo Kyla.  
\- Ale one mogą wierzyć w ciebie – ucięła Maisie. - Jesteś z domu McGregor i kropka. Całe  
szczęście, że ja pochodzę z Campbellów, chociaż ogólnie to dziwaczna rodzina…  
\- O tak – zgodził się z nią znienacka Dean. - Strzeż nas Boże od kolejnych Campbellów.  
\- Masz coś przeciwko? – Mairead nie wyglądała na zachwyconą obrazą własnej rodziny.  
Zmrużone oczy pociemniały, kibić wyprostowała, a ręce same powędrowały na biodra.  
Wyglądała jak niebieskooka Carmen szykująca się do bójki w fabryce cygar.  
\- Nie, skądże – odparł pospiesznie w imieniu obu braci Sam. – Nasza matka też była z  
Campbellów.  
Kobieta rozluźniła się i przyjrzała się Winchesterom z nowym zainteresowaniem, lekko  
unosząc ciemne brwi.  
\- Z których? Z Loudon, Glenorchy czy Cawdor? – spytała, ale bracia spojrzeli na nią nic nie  
rozumiejącym wzrokiem. Nie mieli pojęcia, o czym mówiła.  
\- Dobra, nieważne – spasowała z westchnieniem. - Tak czy inaczej, większość Campbellów  
ma w sobie coś dziwnego i nie mówię tu o bieganiu w zielono-niebieskiej kracie i wykrzykiwaniu:  
Nie zapomnimy!, a raczej o konszachtach z drugą stroną. Myślicie, że chciałam być medium,  
do cholery? Za młodu o mało nie wylądowałam na oddziale zamkniętym, że nie wspomnę o  
tych psychotropach, którymi faszerowała mnie matka. I do tej pory wszyscy uważają mnie za  
dziwoląga. Łącznie z tobą, prawda, Kyla?  
\- No coś ty – zmieszała się kuzynka, spuszczając oczy i strzepując niewidzialny pyłek z  
dżinsów. – Tylko, że ty… A z Maili było jeszcze gorzej…  
\- Ani słowa o Maili – warknęła Maisie, prostując się jak struna. – A ty się skup i przypomnij  
sobie, co mamrotała banshee, bo inaczej dopadnie cię coś, w co nie wierzysz.  
\- Chyba jakieś imię – przypomniała sobie posłusznie dziewczyna. - Josh, Joshua, czy jakoś tak.  
\- No, nareszcie – odetchnęła Mairead i wymieniła spojrzenia z Deanem i Samem.  
W końcu mieli jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Młodziutki żołnierz Konfederacji miał na imię Joshua  
i sądząc z niechęci do rodziny McGregor, prawdopodobnie zginął z ręki któregoś z nich.  
\- Trzeba by sprawdzić na listach poległych – zauważyło zdroworozsądkowo medium. –  
Przynajmniej spróbować, chociaż imię Joshua nie było znowu taką rzadkością…  
\- Ale pod Gettysburgiem zginęły dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi – jęknął Sam, rozważając tą samą  
opcję. – I czy w ogóle ktoś prowadził jakiś spis?  
\- Południowców z 30 tysięcy – sprostowała Maisie, jakby to w jakiś szczególny sposób  
ułatwiało poszukiwania. – A w Gettysburg National Military Park Museum przechowują  
dziennik lekarza okręgu, Johna O’Neila…  
\- Mojego pradziadka – wtrąciła się Kyla, obserwując toczącą się rozmowę jak grę w tenisa i  
postanawiając wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. - Spisywał poległych konfederatów, dzięki czemu po  
bitwie rodziny mogły zabrać ich ciała do domu.  
Sam spojrzał na nią z uznaniem, doceniając refleks oraz posiadanie tak przydatnego  
pradziadka. Widocznie zdrowy rozsadek Kyla odziedziczyła po przodkach…  
\- Jakby zabrali naszego, to by nie szalał po okolicy – zauważył przytomnie Dean.  
\- Do tej pory jego kości i tak rozsypały się w proch i pył, gdziekolwiek je nie złożyli –  
zbagatelizowała Maisie. – Szukamy czegoś innego, co do niego należało…  
\- Najpierw musimy poznać jego tożsamość. Włamujemy się po dziennik? – zaproponował  
starszy z Winchesterów, zabierając się do wstawania z kanapy, co z reką na temblaku przysparzało  
mu nieco trudności.  
\- Jak na agenta FBI, masz dziwne pojęcie o praworządności – zauważyła z ironią pani  
domu. - Nie, nie trzeba, żyjemy w stechnicyzowanym świecie. Wystarczy zajrzeć do Internetu  
i przejrzeć zeskanowany dziennik doktora O’Neila.  
Na słowo Internet Sam oderwał wzrok od Kyli i rozejrzał bezradnie w poszukiwaniu  
komputera, więc medium z westchnieniem wyciągnęło spod ławy białego laptopa w roślinne  
esy floresy na pokrywie i włożyło mu w wyciągnięte ręce. 10-calowy netbook niemal zginął w  
szerokiej dłoni Sama, ale, nie mając przy sobie swojego, przyjął co mu dano. Kyla czym prędzej  
pochyliła się w jego stronę, zadowolona, że zajęli się czymś, na czym zna się lepiej, aniżeli  
na rzeczach nadprzyrodzonych, a co w dodatku wiąże się z jej rodziną. Poza tym młodszy  
z Winchesterów wyraźnie jej się podobał, więc miała pretekst, by przesiąść się na sofę, tym  
samym spychając w kąt niezbyt zachwyconego tym Deana.  
\- To szukajcie – zgodziła się Mairead. – A ja jednak zabawię się w dobrą gospodynię i zrobię  
coś do picia. Herbatę, kawę, coś mocniejszego?  
Tu spojrzała na ściśniętego w niewygodnej pozycji Deana i dodała ze zrozumieniem: – I  
dołożę ciastek…  
***  
Jednak na dobrych intencjach się skończyło. Ledwo wypowiedziała ostatnie słowa,  
świat wokół bez ostrzeżenia zawirował i zniknął w burej mgle, kłębiącej się niczym mleko  
wlewające się do kawy lub jajka bełtane na omlet. A kiedy mgła rozmyła się w jasna plamę,  
serce Maisie zatrzepotało ze strachu. W jednej chwili stała przy zagraconej ławie w salonie, by  
w następnej stanąć na zdartej ziemi z wielkimi głazami piętrzącymi się ryzykownie za plecami.  
Nieartykułowane krzyki ją ogłuszyły, słońce poraziło w oczy, ale zdołała dostrzec bagnet  
wymierzony wprost w jej pierś. Zrobiła unik, wirując szeroką spódnicą i ubrany w szary mundur  
żołnierz minął ją o krok, potykając się o grudę ziemi, by natychmiast odzyskać równowagę i  
ponownie zwrócić się w jej stronę. Maisie ujrzała przed sobą zarośniętą twarz z przekrwionymi  
oczyma i ustami otworzonymi do krzyku i nie czekając sekundy dłużej, podkasała spódnicę  
i rzuciła się do ucieczki, mijając skalne usypisko i walczących nieopodal żołnierzy. Brodaty  
prześladowca nie pobiegł w ślad za nią, zostając przy wielkim głazie, widocznie zaskoczony,  
że była kobietą. Słońce grzało niemiłosiernie, a Maisie czuła, jak oblewa się potem, zarówno  
z upału, jak i ze strachu. Biegła przed siebie niczym w sennym koszmarze, zbyt powoli, jakby  
uwięziona przez rozgrzane powietrze. Tuż obok utytłany w kurzu żołnierz konfederacji  
masakrował twarz starszego mężczyzny w granatowej bluzie, a jego kolega przyszpilał bagnetem  
kolejnego. Maisie jęknęła i w szalonym piruecie skręciła w drugą stronę, tylko po to, by wpaść  
na splecionych ze sobą dwóch walczących, z których jeden okazał się Deanem, odpychającym  
od siebie potężnie zbudowanego konfederatę. Siłą rozpędu przewróciła obu i wylądowała na  
szerokich plecach Winchestera, który błyskawicznie wykorzystał sytuację, sięgając po kordzik  
tkwiący za pasem żołnierza i wbijając mu go tuż poniżej mostka. Okazało się, że widma (o ile  
otaczały ich widma) też potrafią umrzeć, a Dean zerwał się na równe nogi, pociągając za sobą  
Maisie i uskakując przed następnym napastnikiem, który postanowił pobiec dalej, zawzięcie  
ścigając kolejny niebieski cień.  
\- Gdzie my, do diabła, jesteśmy? – wydyszał Winchester, ciągnąc ją za rękę pod niedaleki  
nawis skalny, gdzie mogli się choć na chwilę ukryć za suchymi badylami i karłowatą jodłą.  
\- Pod Gettysburgiem – jęknęła Maisie słabo. Na wpół rozplecione włosy zasłoniły jej  
rozognioną twarz, a oddech rwał się po szaleńczym biegu. Kurczowo złapała Deana za ramię,  
na szczęście to prawe, chociaż temblaku i tak się już zdążył pozbyć.  
\- Jesteś lepszym medium, niż myślałaś, co? – mruknął mężczyzna, rozglądając się czujnie  
dookoła. – Nie mów, że przeniosłaś nas w czasie, bo tego nienawidzę…  
Jeszcze nigdy nie znalazł się w takim natłoku walczących, chociaż sama chaotyczność walki nie  
była dla niego niczym nowym. Jedynie na makietach historyków żołnierze przesuwają się jakby  
szli równym rytmem. Tutaj biegali i kryli się jakby bawili się w zabójczego berka. Skały i płytkie  
skalne zagłębienia umożliwiały ukrycie się i atak z zaskoczenia. Część żołnierzy po prostu chowała  
się i przeczekiwała. Ale dlaczego wszyscy tak krzyczeli, nie mogli walczyć po cichu?  
\- To niemożliwe – zaprotestowała Maisie niemal z płaczem, przyciskając się do skalnej  
ściany. – Ja widuję tylko cienie. Jestem empatką, nie żywym wehikułem czasu. To nie może  
dziać się naprawdę!  
\- Czyżby? – Dean uśmiechnął się krzywo i pokazał jej rozdartą koszulę i świeże, płytkie  
cięcie na obandażowanych żebrach. – Jakoś to poczułem.  
Swoją drogą, w garniturze pośrodku bitewnego pola i to XIX-wiecznego pola bitwy  
wyglądał absurdalnie i tak się też czuł. Aż dziwne, że walczący nie wzięli go za kaznodzieję  
czy grabarza, obu bardzo przydatnych w chwili śmieci. Wydawało się, w ferworze walki nie  
zwrócili większej uwagi na to, jak ubrany jest ten, którego usiłują zabić i zarówno konfederaci,  
jak i unioniści zdążyli zaleźć mu za skórę. Tak więc nie wypuszczał z ręki kordu, zasłaniając  
Maisie własnym ciałem i wraz z rozłożystą jodłą o spiralnie skręconych gałęziach odgradzając  
od rozgrywającego się wokół chaosu.  
Krzyki i strzały zza skał nasiliły się, zapachniało dymem i gorzką wonią prochu. Dean  
skrzywił się i mocniej ujął rękojeść, a jego twarz nabrała wyrazu tak ponurego skupienia, że  
Maisie mimowolnie się wzdrygnęła.  
\- Dean! – wrzasnął ktoś rozpaczliwie z ich lewej strony, a zawtórował mu głos Kyli nawołujący  
Mairead. Nie zastanawiając się wiele, oderwali się od w miarę bezpiecznej kryjówki w szczelinie  
skalnej i przemykając wzdłuż skałek za zasłoną rachitycznych drzewek pobiegli w stronę  
wołających. Porzucając ukrycie wpadli na niewielką polanę - prosto na kłąb walczących postaci.  
Sam gołymi rękoma skutecznie bronił się przed dwoma uzbrojonymi konfederatami, chociaż  
guz pod jego okiem puchł na potęgę, a zakrwawiony rękaw marynarki wyraźnie świadczył,  
że nie obyło się bez rany ciętej. Trzy ciała leżały bezwładnie na zrytej butami ziemi, czyjaś  
ręka sięgała bezsilnie w stronę skał, a wytrzeszczone oczy drugiego z żołnierzy wpatrywały  
się bezsilnie w niebo. Za plecami Sama kryła się Kyla, potargana, na tyle na ile pozwalały  
jej krótkie włosy, w rozdartej koszulce i z solidną gałęzią w ręce. Jeśli walczący myśleli, że  
trafili na bezbronną kobietę (chociaż skąd takowa wzięłaby się pośrodku bitwy?), srodze się  
pomylili. Jeden z tych pechowców zbierał się z ziemi, przeklinając i trzymając się za strzaskane  
ramię. Widząc błysk ostrza, Maisie odruchowo dobiegła do niego i kopnęła, wytrącając ze  
zdrowej ręki nóż bowie, lecz w tej samej chwili sama poczuła ostry, punktowy ból w ręce. Jakiś  
unionista wypadł jak diabeł z pudełka z prawej flanki i oślepiony słońcem, pchnął bagnetem  
niemal na oślep, przeszywając ją tuż powyżej nadgarstka. Ból pomknął wzdłuż przedramienia  
niczym błyskawica, kobieta krzyknęła i rozcapierzonymi palcami drugiej dłoni przeorała po  
twarzy i oczach napastnika. Z sykiem cofnął się do tyłu, wprost na Deana, który przytrzymał  
go i przejechał ostrzem po gardle. Zabulgotało.  
\- To nasz… - jęknęła Maisie bez sensu, ściskając się za nadgarstek i z rozpaczą patrząc, jak  
bezwładne ciało pada na zdeptaną trawę. Krew trysnęła pulsującym strumieniem, wyciekając  
wraz z życiem.  
\- Co znaczy nasz? Chciał cię zabić – warknął starszy z Winchesterów, obracając się w  
niemal tanecznym pas i rzucając na pomoc bratu, duszonemu przez rosłego konfederata w  
długim płaszczu.  
Maisie zabrakło słów. Najchętniej zasłoniłaby oczy i skuliła się w sobie, żeby nie wiedzieć,  
nie słyszeć i nie istnieć, lecz nie było jej to dane. Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak od strony skał  
do Kyli podbiega kolejny żołnierz w szarym mundurze - młodziutki chłopak o przydługich,  
jasnych włosach wymykających się spod kepi. Zamierzył się bagnetem, lecz w ostatniej chwili  
spowolnił cios, zaskoczony, że widzi przed sobą kobietę. Kyla nie dostrzegła jego wahania, a  
jedynie sam atak. Zacisnęła ręce na karabinie z osadzonym na sztorc bagnetem, wyrywając go  
i uderzając kolbą, by sekundę później poprawić ostrzem. Bagnet wszedł w ciało chłopaka jak w  
masło, rozcinając wnętrzności i grzęznąc pod żebrami. Czubek zgrzytnął po kręgosłupie.  
Nagle wszystko zwolniło jak na poklatkowym slow motion. Mairead Campbell ogarnęła  
ciemność, a po niej szary, obrzydliwie nijaki poblask. Zadygotała i osunęła się na ziemię,  
wciąż widząc przed sobą zielone oczy w aureoli pałających czerwienią włosów. Płomień bólu  
spalał ją jak suche drwa na opał, szarpiąc i kąsając coraz głębiej i wyżej. Dłonie na próżno  
przytrzymywały rozdarte powłoki brzucha, nieposłuszne, parujące jelita wymykały się przez  
zaciśnięte palce, a ciemniejąca krew barwiła mundur, słabnące ręce, trawę i czarny, żyzny  
grunt gettysburskiego pola przy Devils’s Den. Maisie zwinęła się w pół niczym robak dźgnięty  
patykiem przez ciekawskie dziecko i jęknęła głucho. Życie z niej uciekało, lecz wraz z gasnącą  
świadomością pojawiła się nienawiść, gorąca i żrąca jak kwas, która wypełniła rozdarte ciało,  
gasnące oczy i niemo poruszające się usta. Wściekłość pochłonęła i zalała całe jej jestestwo,  
jego jestestwo, ostatnie chwile Joshui na tym padole łez. Wieczny mrok i nienawiść zwarły się  
ze sobą jak przeciwnicy na ringu, lecz nienawiść okazała się silniejsza…  
***  
Mairead Campbell stała na środku zalanego słońcem salonu przy Kinsey Drive, płacząc i  
krzycząc tak długo, aż ochrypła i osłabła, zdając się na podtrzymujące ją ramiona, które, jak  
się okazało, należały do starszego z Winchesterów. Zraniona ręka rwała i krwawiła, a zalana  
łzami twarz piekła i szczypała, więc po prostu wtuliła policzek w szorstki materiał marynarki i  
tak zastygła, z rozplecionymi, sięgającymi pasa włosami otulającymi ją niczym czarno-srebrny  
płaszcz. Dean stał jak wmurowany, cierpliwie przeczekując ten atak histerii.  
\- Wszyscy cali? – spytał cicho znad czubka jej głowy.  
Nie licząc kolejnej szramy na żebrach, w dodatku zamortyzowanej bandażem, on sam  
wyszedł z tego bez większego szwanku, czego nie dało się powiedzieć o jego marynarce  
– podartej, zakrwawionej i zmoczonej łzami. Tymczasem pokój wyglądał na nietknięty.  
Pozostawiony na zastawionej wszelkimi dobrami ławie netbook szumiał cicho, a kryształy  
zawieszone przy lampie i oknach dalej obracały się powoli, rzucając kolorowe błyski. Nic nie  
zostało przesunięte, strącone czy rozbite. Bitwa rozegrała się lata temu i o mile stąd.  
\- Mniej więcej – odparł stojący przy sofie potargany i wymięty Sam, zdejmując marynarkę  
i podwijając rękawy, by przyjrzeć się cięciu powyżej łokcia. Spuchnięty policzek i siniak  
rozlewający się cieniem spod oka aż na skroń upodabniały go do ofiary przemocy domowej.  
Rzucił zatroskane spojrzenie na trzęsącą się jak w febrze Kylę, która opadła ciężko na fotel,  
garbiąc ramiona i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. W końcu przed chwilą zabiła człowieka,  
nieważne, że martwego od 150 lat. Nic dziwnego, że nienawidził McGregorów…  
Sam siedział na brzegu wanny z netbookiem na kolanach i wpatrywał się w niewielki ekran,  
z coraz większą częstotliwością przecierając zaczerwienione oczy. Literki jak stado niesfornych  
robaczków rozbiegały się na wszystkie strony, uciekając z zapisanej drobnym maczkiem listy  
poległych konfederatów spisanych ręką Johna O’Neila.  
Jak wszyscy lekarze od niepamiętnych czasów O’Neil pisał tak, jakby naprawdę nie życzył  
sobie, by ktoś odczytał jego bazgroły. Jednak wykonał kawał dobrej roboty - przy każdym  
odcyfrowanym nazwisku notował cechy charakterystyczne zabitego, ubranie jakie nosił i  
rodzaj rany, od której zginął. Musiało mu to zająć kilka dobrych dni.  
\- Daj, teraz moja kolej – zauważyła Kyla, klepiąc Sama lekko w ramię i odbierając laptopa.  
W zamian wcisnęła mu notatnik, w którym zapisywali każdego Josha, Joshuę, a nawet  
Jonathana, jakiego udało im się namierzyć. Wygodniej umościła się na dnie wanny, z której  
zwieszały się jej długie nogi i zabrała się za przeglądanie kolejnych stron. W czystej, choć  
przykrótkiej koszulce Maisie, z jeszcze wilgotnymi po kąpieli włosami wyglądała na nieco  
mniej roztrzęsioną i zgnębioną wyrzutami sumienia. Może czuła się pewniej, siedząc ramię w  
ramię z młodszym Winchesterem, a ściślej mówiąc opierając się ramieniem o jego udo, a może  
założyła, że wszystko, co się wydarzyło pod Den’s Devil było wytworem jej wyobraźni (chociaż  
nigdy nie podejrzewała się o taką bujną wyobraźnię).  
Sam wyprostował się ociupinę, odruchowo masując po krzyżu i tęsknię spoglądając  
na sedes, na którym siedziałoby mu się zdecydowanie wygodniej niż na obłej, lecz wąskiej  
krawędzi wanny. Jednakże czuł, że dziewczyna zacznie histeryzować, gdy tylko się od niej  
odsunie, więc dzielnie trwał na posterunku. Odbicie w lustrze nad umywalką mówiło mu, że  
wygląda jak po bójce z Hulkiem, a oczy łzawią od nadmiaru bajtów, chociaż i tak był w lepszej  
formie od Deana, któremu, jak się okazało, puściły szwy na boku, a pęknięte żebro odezwało  
się ze zdwojoną siłą.  
Pół wykafelkowanej na złoto-brązowo łazienki otaczał wielki krąg usypany z soli,  
wykorzystujący zarówno zapasy kuchenne Mairead Campbell, jak i kanister przyniesiony  
z impali. Bracia Winchester postanowili, że nim dowiedzą się, kim był Joshua i znajdą coś,  
co wiązało go z tym padołem łez, Kyla powinna być otoczona solną ochroną. Przyjrzawszy  
się licznym oknom w domu na Kinsey Drive, i kierowani długoletnim doświadczeniem,  
zdecydowali, że najlepsze będzie pomieszczenie zupełnie pozbawione okien. Dean stwierdził,  
że ma dosyć złośliwych duchów, które rozbijają okna i podmuchem wiatru rozwiewają sól, a  
Sam zgodził się z nim bez oporu, padło więc na całkiem sporą łazienkę na parterze, oczywiście  
po tym, jak wszyscy po kolei dokonali w niej i jej lustrzanym odbiciu na piętrze wodnych ablucji  
i przebrali się w nie-wymięte, nie-porwane i nie-zakrwawione rzeczy (Sam po raz kolejny  
błogosławił fakt, że w bagażniku prócz broni wozili także cały swój dobytek, zwłaszcza gdy po  
cichu zwijali się z pokoju motelowego i jego zdemolowanej łazienki, rezygnując z darmowego  
ciastka i soku na śniadanie).  
Z powrotem w dżinsach, t-shircie i koszuli w zieloną kratę, ze świeżym opatrunkiem na  
ramieniu, Sam poczuł się bardzie sobą aniżeli w przebraniu FBI. Generalnie ostatnio bardziej  
czuł się starym, dobrym Samem, co, sądząc po spojrzeniach, jakie rzucał mu brat – strasznie  
tamtego rozczulało. Wyglądało na to, że Sam bez duszy musiał być niezłym sukinkotem.  
\- Mam! – wykrzyknęła nagle Kyla, łapiąc go za kolano i wyrywając z zamyślenia. – Joshua  
Muller… Wiek około 19 lat, jasne włosy, pieprzyk na policzku. Rana cięta brzucha, infekcja,  
zmarł 4 lipca. O Boże, żył jeszcze z dzień czy dwa, musiał się strasznie męczyć…  
Zasłoniła usta dłonią i spojrzała na Sama dużymi oczyma, które momentalnie napełniły  
się łzami.  
\- To ja go zabiłam? – spytała drżącym głosem. - To nie był sen? Ani zbiorowa halucynacja?  
\- Cii… – mruknął młodszy z Winchesterów, sam nie bardzo wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.  
– Nie wiem, co to było… Może tylko egzemplifikacja tego, co się kiedyś wydarzyło. Cienie  
minionej bitwy, w której ten biedak zginął z ręki jakiegoś McGregora…  
\- Nieprawda – przerwała mu Kyla niemal z gniewem, potrząsając głową . – Zabiłam go.  
Poczułam, jak ostrze bagnetu wchodzi w ciało jak w mokry karton. To mlaśnięcie… Jezu! A  
on patrzył na mnie z takim zdumieniem…  
Gwałtownym gestem odłożyła laptopa na dno wanny aż zadźwięczało i przytuliła się do  
Sama, kurczowo obejmując go w pasie i przytulając policzek do dżinsów na wysokości bioder.  
Zaskoczony, o mało nie zsunął się z wanny, ale utrzymał równowagę i niepewnie pogładził  
dziewczynę po krótkich, nastroszonych włosach. Było mu jej serdecznie żal, ale szczerze  
powiedziawszy, tulenie się do tych rejonów u każdego mężczyzny wywołuje również zupełnie  
inne odczucia, nad którymi starał się zapanować…


	3. Chapter 3

O ile Sam z Kylą od dłuższego czasu rezydowali w łazience, Maisie, po krótkim acz  
gwałtownym ataku histerii i doprowadzeniu marynarki Deana do całkowitej ruiny, opatrzyła  
rękę zwykłym choć szerokim plastrem, połknęła ketonal, hojnie częstując nim równie braci  
Winchesterów, zaaplikowała Kyli hydroxyzinum oraz przebrała się w powłóczystą, indyjską  
sukienkę i upięła włosy w skomplikowany węzeł, po czym zaciągnęła starszego Winchestera do  
kuchni, gdzie usadowiła go za szerokim stołem i kazała kroić cebulę do sosu bolońskiego, nie  
przejmując się jego świeżymi szwami ani obolałą ręką. Stwierdziła, że tak biegle posługuje się  
nożem, że nie powinno sprawić mu to większych trudności, w czym rzecz jasna się pomyliła.  
Miała natomiast rację co do tego, że po wróciwszy z pola bitwy przy Den’s Devil wszyscy byli  
głodni jak wilki, jakby podwyższony poziom adrenaliny domagał się więcej paliwa.  
Kuchnia w domu przy Kinsey Drive była przestronna i raczej staroświecka – z podniszczonymi,  
ciemnymi blatami i szafkami, pojękującą lodówką i koronkowymi zazdroskami w oknach.  
Wyglądało na to, że Maisie nieczęsto miewa gości i przeważnie gotuje sama dla siebie, ale  
umiała sobie radzić z kryzysem obiadowym, bazując na tym, co miała w domu. Przebrany w  
lekko przetarte dżinsy i czarną koszulkę (krótki rękaw nie do końca zasłaniał poszarpane cięcie  
po zderzeniu z motelową kabiną prysznicową) Dean patrzył z uznaniem, jak jednocześnie  
wstawia wodę na makaron, trze podeschnięty ser, a na głębokiej patelni podsmaża wyciągnięte  
z zamrażalnika mielone i jakieś krojone warzywa z paczki. W takim tempie obiad będzie gotów  
za 15 minut, choćby miało się obyć bez cebuli, do której i tak nie miał większego przekonania,  
no, może jako dodatku przy hamburgerze.  
Z łazienki dobiegł ich głos Sama, który wołał, że znaleźli Joshuę i szukają teraz wśród  
przedmiotów wystawionych ostatnio w American Civil War Museum, bo w Muzeum  
Militarnym nie było żadnej nowej ekspozycji.  
\- Myśli, że jego rzeczy będą miały przypiętą karteczkę z nazwiskiem? – spytała sarkastycznie  
Maisie, mieszając drewnianą łopatką w mięsno-warzywnej masie i dodając koncentrat  
pomidorowy ze słoiczka. – A wy pojedziecie do muzeum, wyjmiecie je z gablotki i podpalicie  
na oczach zwiedzających? Tak pracują łowcy?  
\- Czasami to działa – mruknął Dean, odsuwając się jak najdalej od stołu i krojonej cebuli  
i żałując, że nie ma dłuższych rąk. – Daj nam szansę. Może się uda, o ile w międzyczasie nie  
wykręcisz jeszcze jednego numeru z przeniesieniem w czasie, czy szarżą widmowej kawalerii  
przez środek domu.  
\- To nie ja, naprawdę – powiedziała z naciskiem Mairead, punktując każde słowo  
uderzeniem łyżki o brzeg patelni. - Nie mam żadnych super mocy. Jestem medium, co samo w  
sobie jest dołujące, ale co najwyżej wysłuchuję jojczeń z tamtej strony, albo przeżywam chwile  
ich śmierci. To bolesne, ale tylko dla nich i dla mnie.  
\- To jakby było przeżywanie śmierci – zauważył Dean z przekąsem. – Nie zauważyłaś, że zginął?  
\- Zauważyłam i poczułam, uwierz mi – burknęła. – Ale jakim cudem miałabym przenieść  
nas - nie siebie samą, a nas wszystkich - na pole bitwy? Siłą woli?  
Westchnęła ciężko, a jej oczy pociemniały do barwy ciemnego grafitu. Także nie wiedziała,  
jakim sposobem przenieśli się pod Gettysburg, chociaż na zdrowy rozum, nieważne, jak  
dziwnie by to nie zabrzmiało, w tym towarzystwie tylko ona miała pewien dar (nie licząc Sama  
Winchestera, o którym wiedziała od duchów tylko tyle, że jego zdolności mają coś wspólnego  
z krwią demonów). Jednak nie chciała przyjąć tego faktu do wiadomości. To nie ona i już!  
Szybciej widziałaby w tym rękę Maili, gdyby nie fakt, że siostra nie żyła od ponad dwóch lat i  
chyba nigdy nie eksperymentowała z czasem. Może pragmatyczna, twardo stąpająca po ziemi  
Kyla ma moce, o których nie wie? To akurat nie wydawało się zbyt prawdopodobne…  
Z kolei załzawiony od krojenia cebuli Dean wstrzymał się z informacją, że dla anioła  
przeniesienie w czasie nie byłoby żadnym problemem. Jakoś nie widział w tym ani palca  
Bożego, ani nawet anielskiego. Cass zapewne i tak nie odpowie na wezwanie, zajęty wojną  
na górze i przepychankami z Raphaelem, więc muszą uporać się ze wszystkim sami. Nie  
licząc dodatkowych atrakcji w postaci bitewnego szału, duch konfederata nie wydawał się  
specjalnie oryginalny. Z dwojga złego lepszy duch, niż kolejne stwory ze świata baśni, chociaż  
przykładowo spotkanie gęsi znoszącej złote jajka nie byłoby takie złe…  
\- Ziemia do Winchestera – przerwała mu rozmyślania Maisie, zabierając spod nosa niezbyt  
wprawnie pokrojoną cebulę i dorzucając do mielonego. – Ja tu usiłuję cię przekonać, że nie  
potrafiłabym dokonać niczego podobnego, a ty się zawieszasz…  
\- Bo nie lubię rozmyślać o rzeczach, których nie rozumiem – odparł z rozbrajającym  
uśmiechem. – Było, minęło i już. Ale to musiałaś być ty, po prostu nie znasz wszystkich  
swoich możliwości… Gorzej, jak to miotanie się po ostatnich chwilach duchów i zabieranie ze  
sobą Bogu ducha winnych pasażerów na gapę wejdzie ci w krew. Takie na przykład zbiorowe  
wpadanie pod ciężarówkę…  
\- To nie ja! – wykrzyknęła Maisie, nieco zbyt głośno.  
Dean prychnął, wciąż nie przekonany. Wychodził z założenia, że im ktoś dziwniejszy, tym  
dziwniejszym stać się może – vide jego brat, który ostatnio i tak mieścił się w nadzwyczajnej  
normie, bo nie dość, że odzyskał duszę, to jeszcze porzucił zabawę ze złym mojo i nie rozglądał  
się za demonami do wyssania.  
\- Nigdy nie próbowałaś niczego ponad kontakty z duchami? – spytał podchwytliwie.  
Mairead Campbell nagle zmieszała się i szybko odwróciła w stronę kuchenki, kryjąc przed  
nim wyraz twarzy. To nie jego sprawa, czego próbowała i jak bardzo jej na tym zależało.  
Przypomniała sobie okrągłe, wklęsłe lustro z czarną podstawą, trzykrotnie omywane w  
źródlanej wodzie i wystawione na promienie Księżyca, trans, udrękę i bezowocne starania…  
\- Czyli próbowałaś… - podsumował Dean. – Czego? Podróży astralnych? Przepowiadania  
przyszłości? Nekromancji?  
Ramiona Maisie wyraźnie drgnęły, ale nie spojrzała w jego stronę, nadal zawzięcie mieszając  
na patelni, aż sos prysnął na boki, brudząc białą, ceramiczną płytę.  
\- Nieważne – mruknęła w końcu. – I tak się nie udało. Ale na pewno nie chodziło o  
przenosiny w czasie…  
Dean westchnął i postanowił nie naciskać jej dłużej, tym bardziej, że zapach płynący od  
strony płyty kuchennej był zniewalający, a zmieszane aromaty mięsa, pomidorów i bazylii (a  
nawet cebuli) wyraźnie przemówiły do jego żołądka. Z własnej woli rozejrzał się za talerzami,  
bo Maisie już sięgała po sito do makaronu, a z korytarza dobiegł rumor świadczący o tym, że i  
Sam ma świetne powonienie. Co prawda, był to pierwszy raz kiedy mieli jeść obiad w łazience,  
ale nie chcąc wyciągać Kyli z kręgu, musieli dostosować się do sytuacji. Tak czy inaczej, okazało  
się, że przyrządzone przez Maisie spaghetti po bolońsku smakuje nawet wtedy, gdy się je zajada,  
siedząc na wannie, sedesie lub łazienkowym dywaniku.  
***  
To Maisie pierwsza poczuła nadciągający chłód i kątem oka zarejestrowała poruszenie przy  
drzwiach do łazienki. Kyla, wyczerpana spotkaniem z banshee, nadmierną jak na nią stycznością  
z rzeczami nadprzyrodzonymi, bitwą gettysburską, śmiercią Joshui i wielogodzinnym  
ślęczeniem w Internecie w poszukiwaniu jego tożsamości i ewentualnych pamiątek, zasnęła  
jak kamień, ułożona na wznak w wyściełanej kocem i ręcznikami wannie. Mairead siedziała  
tuż obok z podkulonymi nogami, przykrytymi zwojami bawełnianej sukienki, z pogrzebaczem  
w zasięgu jednej ręki i komórką na podołku. Ona nie potrafiła zmrużyć oka. Czekała na telefon  
od braci Winchester bądź pojawienie się ducha. Wyglądało no to, że tym razem trafiła jej  
się bramka numer dwa, bo tuż przy kopczyku soli zmaterializowała się widmowa sylwetka  
żołnierza w szarym, zbryzganym krwią mundurze i kepi zawadiacko nasadzonym na nieco  
przydługie włosy. Wyglądał na zagubionego, ale jednocześnie mocno zaciskał dłonie na  
karabinie, mrużył oczy, a zaciśnięte usta tworzyły wąską kreskę.  
\- Joshua – szepnęła Mairead, ale jakby jej nie słyszał, widząc tylko śpiącą Kylę i krążąc  
wzdłuż ścieżki z soli jak tygrys w klatce, w tę i z powrotem.  
Czuła jego prawie dziecinną, ale nie mniej groźną złość i nienawiść. Co dziwne, nie  
odbierała strachu, smutku ani tęsknoty, jakby ktoś wyprał go ze wszystkich emocji prócz  
gniewu. Był jak pocisk sterowany, wycelowany wprost w jej kuzynkę. Zrozumiała, że nie uda  
jej się z nim porozumieć, choćby wołała do niego godzinami, więc zacisnęła palce na komórce,  
czekając na rozwiązanie w stylu Winchesterów i z niepokojem wpatrując się w cienką linię,  
która oddzielała ją od wściekłego ducha.  
Zaniepokojona jej przyspieszonym oddechem, a może wyczuwając lodowate zimno Kyla  
wybrała sobie ów moment, by się obudzić, przeciągnąć w kokonie z ręczników i spojrzeć wprost  
na człowieka, którego zabiła. Pisnęła zupełnie nie po sportowemu i poderwała się gwałtownie,  
uderzając głową o kran i słuchawkę od prysznica.  
\- Kur… - jęknęła, trudno powiedzieć, z bólu, czy z zaskoczenia.  
Joshua zadrżał i zniknął, by pojawić się obok umywalki, a później obok drzwi i znowu tuż  
przy kręgu ochronnym. Sól wyraźnie go odpychała, co doprowadzało go do jeszcze większej  
wściekłości. Lustro trzasnęło i pokryło się drobną siateczka pęknięć, kurki przy umywalce  
odkręciły się i chlusnęły parującą wodą, a kafelki przy drzwiach popękały. Maisie i trzymająca się  
za potylicę Kyla śledziły wzrokiem przemieszczającego się w szalonym tempie ducha, czując się jak  
na karuzeli. Oszołomione prędkością pojawiania się i znikania Joshui, szumem wody i trzaskiem  
kolejnych rozpadających się płytek początkowo nie dostrzegły prawdziwego niebezpieczeństwa,  
tymczasem woda zaczęła przelewać się przez krawędź umywalki i spływać na podłogę.  
\- Maisie – szepnęła przerażona Kyla, wskazując na powiększającą się kałużę, podpływającą  
do kręgu z soli. Mairead podniosła się z podłogi i drżącymi palcami wystukała na komórce  
numer starszego Winchesterów.  
\- Dean – odezwała się przyciszonym głosem, ledwo odebrał. – Joshua tu jest, a woda zaraz  
zmyje sól…  
\- Robimy, co możemy – odkrzyknął zdyszany i w tle usłyszała brzęk tłuczonego szkła. –  
Wiesz, ile tu kepi, pasów i mundurów? Że nie wspomnę o ludziach…  
A w tle usłyszała kolejny trzask rozbijanej gabloty, zduszony głos Deana „Sam, nie cackaj się,  
palimy wszystkie”, a potem przeciągły sygnał alarmu, paniczne okrzyki i odgłosy szamotaniny.  
Rozlegające się w słuchawce krótkie acz dosadne okrzyki Deana nie nadawały się do  
powtórzenia, a tymczasem woda z umywalki połączyła się wałem soli i zaczęła go rozpuszczać.  
Duch Joshui Mullera uśmiechnął się wrednie i na próbę dźgnął bagnetem. W odpowiedzi  
Maisie zamachnęła się pogrzebaczem, mało nie trafiając Kyli.  
\- Dean! – wrzasnęła.  
W telefonie usłyszała spanikowany tłumek, nawoływania ochrony i kolejne przekleństwa, a  
potem łoskot upadającego ciała i niesłabnące wycie alarmu. „Spal to cholerstwo” darł się Dean,  
przekrzykując elektroniczne piski i chyba z kimś się mocując. Maisie znowu wykonała zamach  
pogrzebaczem, po czym znienacka poleciała na ścianę, wypuszczając z ręki zarówno żelastwo,  
jak i komórkę, która – jakżeby inaczej – wślizgnęła się pod wannę. Joshua rzucił się na Kylę, ale  
rozwiał jak dym, gdy trafiła go wężem od prysznicowej słuchawki. Maisie zdążyła się zdziwić,  
że jest w nim jakiś procent żelaza i sama chwyciła za upuszczony pogrzebacz, wysuwając się do  
przodu i machając nim jak cepem (nie żeby wiedziała, jak się młóci zboże). Przy okazji rozbiła  
kinkiet przy lustrze, ale specjalnie się tym nie przejęła. Josh znowu zaatakował, poruszając  
się tak szybko, że jego widmo rozmazywało się w oczach. Mairead ponownie znalazła się na  
wykafelkowanej ścianie, osuwając na podłogę i czując się jak worek treningowy (witaj w świecie  
łowców, powiedziałby zapewne Dean), a Kyla wykonała mistrzowski zwód, dzięki któremu  
ostrze bagnetu przeszyło wannę o centymetry od jej talii.  
\- Chłopaki – jęknęła rozpaczliwie Maisie w stronę ciemnej czeluści pod wanną, w której  
słabym światłem świeciła wciąż włączona komórka, gadająca wieloma głosami i jakby trzaskiem  
ognia. Tuż przed medium zmaterializowały się ciężkie, brązowe buciory, Kyla krzyknęła  
boleśnie, a sekundę później postać Joshui zajęła się zloto-pomarańczowymi płomieniami,  
trawiącymi go jak kartkę papieru. Szaro-białe strzępki opadły w dół niczym przyprószony  
popiołem śnieg i zawirowały na niewidocznym wietrze, znikając w kałuży wciąż lejącej się  
wody i kafelkowych fugach.  
Maisie poderwała się jak dźgnięta ostrogą, pewna, że zobaczy rozpłatane ciało kuzynki,  
ale Kyla trzymała się jedynie za draśniętą rękę. Źrenice miała tak rozszerzone, jakby była na  
ciężkim haju.  
\- Mój trener byłby ze mnie dumny – wydyszała, zdmuchując z czoła spoconą grzywkę.  
– Mój unik to mastersztyk.  
Brodząc w wodzie, Maisie podeszła do umywalki, zakręciła kurki i wsparła się obiema rękoma  
o jej brzeg, przelotem spoglądając w potrzaskane lustro. Z tego, co zdołała zauważyć, przybyło  
jej siwych włosów. W myślach przyrzekła sobie, że przy najbliższej okazji wykupi cały zapas soli  
z pobliskiego marketu, a przy remoncie łazienki zabuduje wannę. Miała niepowstrzymaną chęć  
napicia się i to niekoniecznie wody mineralnej. Poza tym ciekawiło ją, czy i jak Winchesterom  
udalo się uciec z American Civil War Museum po spaleniu polowy ekspozycji „Od cywili do  
żołnierzy” i czy przypadkiem nie trzeba będzie wpłacić za nich kaucji.  
***  
\- Zwolnij trochę, Clyde – jęknął ociekający wodą Sam, zerkając w boczne lusterko. – Nikt  
nas nie gonił i nie goni…  
\- Wiem – zaśmiał się równie mokry Dean. – Trochę szkoda, bo kusi, żeby przycisnąć gaz  
do dechy…  
Wytarł twarz rękawem kurtki i spojrzał tęsknie do tyłu, ale faktycznie, nikt ich nie śledził,  
a w perspektywie Hanover Road nie migały policyjne koguty, że o tłumie rozwścieczonych  
ochroniarzy nie wspominając. Impala połykała żółte pasy na drodze, a wzdłuż pobocza  
pojedyncze domy przeplatały się z połaciami jesiennego lasu. Jak na jedną z głównych  
ulic Gettysburga, przechodzącą w stanową 116, ruch był niewielki i naprawdę trudno było  
zrozumieć, dlaczego Dean tak przyspiesza.  
\- Wystarczy, że przycisnąłeś, jak ruszaliśmy – zamarudził Sam, usiłując doprowadzić do  
porządku wilgotne włosy, z których krople kapały mu na nos, policzki i kark, pieszczotliwie  
wpływając za kołnierz koszuli. - Chłopie, myślałem, że przeciążenie wciśnie mnie w fotel. Nie  
wiedziałem, że staruszka ma takiego kopa…  
\- Nie obrażaj mojego maleństwa – mruknął odruchowo Dean.  
\- Zajeździsz ją na śmierć – utyskiwał dalej brat. - Mało ci biegu przez muzeum? Chciałbyś,  
żeby urządzili na nas obławę uliczną?  
\- Mhm, najlepiej taką jak w Blues Brothers – zgodził się beztrosko starszy z Winchesterów,  
wyraźnie nic sobie nie robiąc z przemoczenia (może dlatego, że skórzana kurtka bywa lepszą  
osłoną od koszuli, a krótkie włosy schną w o wiele szybszym tempie).  
\- Marzyciel – podsumował Sam z krzywym uśmiechem. - W porównaniu do naszych  
poprzednich wyczynów, tym razem to tylko akt wandalizmu i nikomu nie będzie się chciało  
wysyłać za nami listów gończych.  
\- W zasadzie akt wandalizmu i piromanii, ja - wandal, ty - piroman, normalnie „Ogniu,  
krocz za mną”.  
\- Za mną, za mną, i to dosłownie. Ledwo odskoczyłem – wzdrygnął się drugi z braci,  
krzywiąc się na samo wspomnienie paleniska pośrodku ekspozycji „Od cywili do żołnierzy”.  
\- Taaa, kto by przypuszczał, że te stare łachy będą się tak pięknie paliły… - przyznał z  
lekkim rozmarzeniem Dean.  
\- I jeszcze nigdy nie uciekaliśmy w takim przerażonym tłumie – zaśmiał się mimo woli  
Sam. – Po drodze zaliczyłem ze dwie gabloty, framugę drzwi i mało nie zwichnąłem kostki na  
zakręcie w sali multimedialnej.  
\- Bo ciemnawo w niej było. Ale ten ochroniarz za tobą na pewno coś sobie skręcił – pocieszył  
go brat, zerkając na jego bezowocne wysiłki, zmierzające do uładzenia fryzury i podkręcając  
ogrzewanie, bo w samochodzie zaczęło robić się dziwnie chłodno.  
\- A ty staranowałeś wycieczką szkolną – odciął się Sam.  
\- Niechcący – Dean przybrał ton świętego oburzenia. - Przecież wiesz, że kocham dzieci…  
\- Tak, jasne – parsknął młodszy z Winchesterów, o mały włos nie dodając, że najbardziej  
cudze, ale powstrzymując się w ostatniej chwili. Niewiele wiedział o roku, który Dean spędził z  
Lisą i Benem, więc wolał nie dolewać oliwy do ognia. – Podobnie jak kochają nas ci z wystawy.  
\- Dlaczego mieliby nas nie kochać? – zdumiał się w odpowiedzi Dean z szelmowskim  
wyrazem twarzy. - W końcu zapewniliśmy im spektakl typu światło i dźwięk. Plus darmowy  
sparring dla ochroniarzy. I te wariackie zraszacze.  
Na wzmiankę o zraszaczach Sam pomacał się po mokrej piersi i, wyginając się  
ekwilibrystycznie, sięgnął do torby na tylnym siedzeniu i wyciągnął suchą, choć średnio  
świeżą koszulę. Przebieranie się rosłego mężczyzny w niezbyt przestronnym wnętrzu impali  
zajmuje nieco czasu, toteż dopiero po dłuższej chwili zauważył, że wjeżdżają coraz głębiej w  
leśne ostępy.  
\- Wyjechałeś na stanową? – zdziwił się.  
\- To z nadmiaru ostrożności – przyznał Dean. - Zrobimy koło i wrócimy do naszej niezwykle  
dalekiej kuzynki. Wiem, że stęskniłeś się za Kylą… W końcu uratowałeś jej życie, powinna być  
ci wdzięczna…  
\- Bęcwał.  
\- Wzajemnie.  
Miłą perspektywę spotkania z damami wyratowanymi z opresji (chociaż jako żywo ani Maisie  
ani Kyla nie zgodziłyby się z tym określeniem) przerwało radio, tym razem nie wariując bez  
ostrzeżenia, a zaczynając od lekkich szumów i trzasków. Po chwili przeszło do pisku przeciążonej  
konsoli na koncercie heavy metalowym, raz jeszcze zatrzeszczało ostrzegawczo, a dopiero na  
koniec puściło się w tan po wszystkich stacjach, połykając słowa i fragmenty melodii jak wyjątkowo  
głodny meloman. Pisk nasilił się do takiego stopnia, że Sam zakrył uszy, nie mogąc wytrzymać ani  
sekundę dłużej, a Dean przyhamował gwałtownie i zjechał z drogi na wąskie pobocze, obrzeżone  
gęstymi zaroślami i lasem, tuż przed mostem nad (jak głosiła tabliczka) Rock Creek.  
\- Tylko znowu nie to! – wydarł się ze złością, waląc pięścią w wysłużony sprzęt, co tylko  
pogorszyło sprawę – radio wyło na najwyższych tonach tak przeraźliwie, że bracia Winchester  
wypadli z impali, jakby goniły ich demony i zatrzasnęli za sobą drzwi, za wszelką ceną usiłując  
uciec przed rozrywającymi uszy decybelami. Gdyby w okolicy szwendały sie jakieś psy, wyłyby  
do wtóru jak oszalałe.  
\- Co to jest?! – wrzasnął Sam, wciąż zatykając uszy. – Cas?  
\- Jeśli to Cas, to go zabiję! – odwrzasnął Dean i nagle radio w samochodzie umilkło, jakby  
przestraszyło się groźby, za to na poboczu gwałtownie zatrzęsły się brzozy i olchy, zrzucając  
grad pożółkłych liści i siekąc powietrze długimi gałęziami.  
Nauczony wieloletnim doświadczeniem Sam pomyślał, że lepiej byłoby wrócić do środka,  
kiedy Dean nagle zatoczył się na drzwi impali i uderzył w nie plecami z takim impetem, że wgiął  
je do środka. Na chwilę stracił dech, więc nie zdołał nawet jęknąć, gdy niewidzialna siła podniosła  
go i rzuciła na maskę, z której spadł bezwładnie po drugiej stronie. Sam rzucił się do w stronę  
samochodu (i Deana), ale wpadł na ścianę, której nie było. Odrzuciło go do tyłu, ale utrzymał  
się na nogach, czego nie dało się powiedzieć o starszym z Winchesterów. Próbował dźwignąć się  
z ziemi, wspierając na metalowej barierce mostu, ale wir powietrza przycisnął go do kamiennej  
podpory, a chwilę później bezlitośnie pociągnął ze sobą w dół po zarośniętym piarżysku.  
Zsuwał się po wyjątkowo stromym zboczu, po drodze zaliczając chyba każdy kamień, korzeń  
i kłodę i na próżno usiłując wczepić się w cokolwiek. Zarośnięty trzciną, podbiałem i dziką  
miętą brzeg Rock Creek zbliżał się z zawrotną prędkością, a do tego jakaś zmora odbierała mu  
zdolność oddychania. Jeszcze chwila i stoczył się wprost do rzeki, a woda zamknęła się nad  
nim jak mokry całun. Mimo, że nurt nie był zbyt głęboki, uderzając o dno, wzniecił kłęby mułu  
i momentalnie stracił orientację, nie wiedząc, gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół. Coś przenikliwie  
zimnego i diabelnie ciężkiego uczepiło się go jak młyński kamień i przytrzymywało pod wodą,  
mimo jego rozpaczliwej szamotaniny. Chłód wokół narastał, jakby znalazł się w zimowych  
nurtach alaskańskiego Jukonu, a nie Rock Creek w początkach października. Zamarzał i dusił  
się jednocześnie. W końcu przymus wzięcia oddechu zwyciężył. Lodowata woda wdarła się do  
gardła i dalej, do płuc, a Deanowi zawirowały przed oczyma ciemne plamy.  
Prawie nie poczuł, kiedy ktoś szarpnął go i wyrwał nad powierzchnię. Otumaniony, zdołał wciągnąć  
mały łyk powietrza, chociaż ból rozsadzał mu płuca. Przerażony Sam doholował krztuszącego się  
brata na gliniasty brzeg i wyciągnął go na mieliznę. Dean dygotał jak w febrze, kaszląc, wypluwając  
wodę i jęcząc z cicha, a Sam dygotał na kolanach obok niego. Przemoknięte spodnie oblepiały mu  
nogi, w butach chlupało, a z włosów i flanelowej koszuli ściekały prawdziwe potoki. Toń Rock Creek  
miała temperaturę bliską zeru i mógłby przysiąc, że taflę rzeki pokrywa cienka warstwa lodu. Był w  
niej tylko przez chwilę, a ręce i nogi zdążyły zdrętwieć jakby były z drewna.  
Dean przestał pluć wodą, ale dla odmiany padł na wznak, oddychając płytko i nazbyt szybko  
i nie przestając się trząść.  
\- Zimno – wyszczękał przez zaciśnięte zęby, po czym błysnął białkami oczu i stracił  
przytomność.  
Sam potrząsnął nim raz i drugi, ale brat nie zareagował, leżąc bezwładnie jak porzucona,  
szmaciana lalka, z posiniałymi wargami, tak blady, że na twarzy wyraźnie odznaczył się ciemniejszy  
zarost i wszystkie piegi. Sam dotknął jego policzka i aż się wzdrygnął, bo Dean był zimny i sztywny  
jak lód, a chociaż słabo oddychał, przez stężałe mięśnie co chwilę przechodził niekontrolowany  
skurcz. Sam spanikował do reszty. Miał przed sobą klasyczne objawy ostrej hipotermii. I niby jak  
miał ogrzać brata? Mokrą koszulą? Garścią opadłych liści? Gnany myślą o pośpiechu poderwał  
Deana z rozmokłego gruntu i dziękując Bogu za własne gabaryty, przerzucił go sobie przez ramię  
i zaczął wspinać się po zboczu, podążając niemal niewidoczną ścieżką i przedzierając przez  
czepliwe gałęzie i absurdalnie barwne liście. Dopadł do czekającej na poboczu impali i ułożył  
starszego brata na tylnym siedzeniu, przez dłuższą chwilę mocował się z bagażnikiem, wyciągając  
z niego wszystko co mogło posłużyć za okrycie, od zapasowych koszul przez przybrudzony pled  
i śpiwór po brezentową plandekę, po czym narzucił cały stos na Deana, okrywając go razem z  
głową. Siadł za kierownicę w takim pośpiechu, że oglądając się do tyłu, wydzwonił czołem w  
środkowe lusterko, przekrzywiając je nieznacznie. Dzięki Bogu kluczyki wciąż tkwiły w stacyjce  
(a mogły wypaść w którymkolwiek momencie zjazdu Deana po stromiźnie, podryfować z nurtem  
rzeki lub na dobre utknąć w ciasnej kieszeni bardzo mokrych dżinsów). Sam ruszył z wizgiem,  
mało nie pakując się w bok przejeżdżającego forda i wykręcił jak Niki Lauda, zawracając do  
śródmieścia. Biorąc po uwagę, że co minutę zerkał do tyłu (chociaż i tak nic nie widział pod  
stertą ciuchów, jakie narzucił na brata – oprócz tego, że Dean ani drgnął od chwili, kiedy go tam  
ułożył), wydawało się dziwnym, że nie spowodował najmniejszej stłuczki. Maksymalnie podkręcił  
ogrzewanie (chociaż w impali dawało to raczej niewiele), a jadąc Hanover Road na północnyzachód  
w kierunku Chambersburg Road i Kinsey Drive pobił rekord prędkości, pokonując 7 mil  
w 10 minut i rozmawiając jednocześnie przez komórkę, na zmianę z Bobbym i Maisie Campbell. I  
choć jemu także było zimno, skutecznie ogrzewała go wypierająca krew z żył czysta adrenalina.  
***  
Mairead Campbell czekała na nich na progu domu przy Kinsey Drive, przytrzymując  
otwarte drzwi wejściowe, lekko stukając obcasem o próg i licząc w myślach mijające minuty.  
Chłodnawy wiatr bawił się jej fałdzistą spódnicą i luźno splecionymi włosami, a złociste  
liście z klonu w ogrodzie tańczyły w diabelskich wirach, co jakiś czas obsypując kamienną  
podmurówkę domu i sięgając jej stóp. Gdyby miała na to siłę, we wściekle fruwających liściach  
mogłaby dopatrywać w jakiegoś omenu, ale powoli traciła siły na cokolwiek. Starała się trzymać  
nerwy na wodzy, ale dzień z Winchesterami okazał się trudnym wyzwaniem, a przecież jeszcze  
się nie skończył…  
Drgnęła, gdy zza zakrętu Chambersburg Road wypadła czarna impala i z rozpędem  
wjechała na podjazd, zahaczając o niski płotek sąsiada i miażdżąc go dokumentnie. Szkoda,  
że przy okazji nie rozprawiła się z koszmarnym zestawem rzeźb ogrodowych. Sam wypadł z  
samochodu jak pocisk, otworzył tylne drzwi z taką siłą, że omal nie wyrwał ich z zawiasów i  
wyciągnął zawiniętego w koc i śpiwór Deana. Maisie przyszła do głowy absurdalna myśl, że  
bracia Winchester wyglądają jak uosobienie Piety, po czym spojrzawszy na bladosiną twarz  
Deana, natychmiast zapomniała o wszelkich porównaniach.  
Mokry, ubłocony i wyglądający jak półtora nieszczęścia Sam wparował na korytarz i  
rozejrzał się dziko, nie bardzo wiedząc, co dalej. Deana należało ogrzać jak najszybciej, ale  
jednocześnie nie za szybko. Na sofę z nim? Do łóżka (ale gdzie jest sypialnia)? Ściągnąć z niego  
mokre ciuchy? Zwykle nad wyraz sprawny umysł młodszego Winchestera nieco się zatarł…  
\- Do łazienki! – zawołała za jego plecami Maisie, która skończyła z zamykaniem licznych  
drzwi (od samochodu, ogrodzenia i domu), więc wyrwał się z zawieszenia i posłusznie ruszył w  
tamtą stronę, lekko już zasapany, bo Dean swoje ważył, zwłaszcza w całkowitym bezwładzie.  
\- I do wanny – usłyszał jeszcze.  
Wparował do nieco zdemolowanego pomieszczenia (wyglądało na to, że przeznaczeniem  
Winchesterów stało się niszczenie, choćby pośrednio, wszystkich łazienek w okolicy) i zawahał  
się nad wanną pełną ciepłej wody, której temperaturę sprawdzała właśnie zaaferowana Kyla.  
Na jego widok rudowłosa odskoczyła jak oparzona, jakby chcąc zrobić więcej miejsca w nie tak  
dużej łazience, ale tak naprawdę przerażona wyglądem obu Winchesterów.  
\- W rzeczach? – upewnił się Sam.  
\- W rzeczach – mruknęła Maisie, wpadając za nim, pomagając mu ściągnąć z Deana  
pled i zgarniając z półki przeszkadzające kosmetyki. – Najpierw trzeba go rozgrzać, potem  
pomyślimy o rozbieraniu…  
Sammy niemal wrzucił brata do wypełnionej po brzegi wanny, wywołując sporą fontannę  
i nie zważając na własne przemoczenie, przykląkł przy krawędzi, podtrzymując mu głowę i  
barki nad powierzchnią wody.  
\- Puść, przecież nie utopi się w wannie na metr sześćdziesiąt – klepnęła go w ramię Maisie.  
\- Niech się zanurzy jak najgłębiej, szybciej się ogrzeje.  
\- Skąd wiesz? Skąd to wszystko wiesz? – wydyszał Sam, delikatnie opierając głowę Deana  
o wykafelkowany brzeg wanny i z trudem opanowując impuls, by nim nie potrzasnąć, albo nie  
uderzyć w twarz – wszystko, byle się obudził. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie krzyczeć i tak  
szybko nie przestanie. Hamowało go tylko to, że Dean wciąż oddychał, choć był trupioblady z  
domieszką zieleni.  
\- Tarota ułożyłam – parsknęła Maisie. Chyba jednak puszczały jej nerwy. – Nie, duchy  
spytałam, zwłaszcza te, co się potopiły…  
\- Odkąd zadzwoniłeś, siedziałyśmy na necie – przerwała jej Kyla, przerażonymi  
oczyma przyglądając się ziemistej twarzy starszego Winchestera i jego posiniałym ustom. -  
Sprawdzałyśmy, co trzeba robić w wypadku hipotermii. Najlepszy byłby koc termiczny…  
\- Tak, bo każdy ma taki na wyposażeniu domu – prychnęła Maisie, biorąc się w garść, niemal  
siłą pomagając Samowi zdjąć mokrą koszulę i narzucając mu na ramiona ręcznik kąpielowy.  
– Swoją drogą, czy wy nigdy nie wybieracie najprostszego rozwiązania? Nie mogłeś po prostu  
zadzwonić po karetkę?  
\- Nie wiem – szepnął młodszy z Winchesterów, siedząc przy wannie w kałuży wody, otulony  
puchatym ręcznikiem i intensywnie wpatrując się w ledwo oddychającego, nieruchomego  
Deana, który z lekko rozchylonymi ustami i przymkniętymi oczyma wyglądał jakby spał w  
najlepsze, czemu przeczyło drżenie, które co chwilę przebiegało przez całe jego ciało. A jednak  
ciepła woda wywierała jakiś pozytywny skutek, bo jego skóra zaczęła tracić siną barwę. Był  
blady jak upiór, ale przynajmniej już nie zielonkawy.  
\- Dolewamy ciepłej wody? – zaproponowała nieśmiało Kyla zza pleców kuzynki.  
\- Mhm – zgodziła się Maisie. – Dobrze, że nie urwałaś słuchawki od prysznica, waląc nią  
Joshuę…  
\- Walczyłaś z duchem słuchawką od prysznica? – spytał Sam, tak zdziwiony, że aż na chwilę  
oderwał wzrok od brata.  
\- Nic innego nie było pod ręką – bąknęła rudowłosa, wciąż nie ruszając się spod drzwi,  
jakby nie chcąc przeszkadzać w akcji ratunkowej. Wyraźnie nie miała zadatków na siostrę  
miłosierdzia i całe szczęście, że wybrała sport zamiast medycyny.  
Tymczasem przechylona nad głową Sama Maisie delikatnie obmywała twarz Deana ciepłą  
wodą, starając się nie chlapać zbyt mocno. Powoli zwiększała temperaturę wody, sprawdzając ją  
co chwila na wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka i trwała tak w niewygodnej pozycji, nie wiedząc  
czy minęło minut pięć czy dwadzieścia. Sam na dobre przylgnął do wanny, opierając dłoń na  
piersi brata, by tym lepiej wyczuwać, jak podnosi się i opada w płytkim oddechu. Mairead  
co jakiś czas sprawdzała puls na szyi starszego Winchestera, pamiętając, że przy hipotermii  
trzeba go szukać o wiele dłużej (dziękujemy ci, Internecie). Początkowo nie wiedziała, czy to  
ich pobożne życzenia, czy rzeczywistość, ale mięśnie Deana powoli się rozluźniały, a dreszcze  
stopniowo ustawały.  
W końcu wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i niespokojnie poruszył głową. Przez twarz  
przebiegł skurcz, powieki zatrzepotały, wargi skrzywiły się lekko.  
\- Nic mi nie jest – wymamrotał niemal niesłyszalnie. – Dajcie mi spać.  
\- Jasne – burknęła Maisie, chociaż ulga w jej głosie była słyszalna na mile. - Tylko wyłączę  
telewizor.  
\- Dean! –wrzasnął Sam tuż nad jego uchem, co umarłego obudziłoby z grobu, więc stojąca  
najbliżej Maisie skrzywiła się boleśnie, Kyla podskoczyła (kto by przypuszczał, że po jednym  
\- acz wyjątkowo obfitym w targające nerwy wydarzenia - dniu do tego stopnia zmieni się jej  
osobowość, że z energicznej i twardolinijnej sportsmenki zacznie wyzierać znerwicowana i  
płocha łania?), a Dean na wpół otworzył oczy i popatrzył na brata nieco błędnym wzrokiem.  
Spróbował się poruszyć i dotarło do niego, że w pełnym rynsztunku leży w wypełnionej wodą  
wannie. Trzy głowy pochylały się nad nim niczym wiedźmy z Makbeta. Zamrugał, ale obraz  
uparcie nie chciał się zmienić.  
\- Co jest? – wymamrotał.  
\- Masz hipotermię – wyjaśnił Sam, wsparty całym ciałem o krawędź wanny, utkwiwszy w  
bracie intensywne spojrzenie, jakby chciał godnie zastąpić nieobecnego Castiela. – Podtopiłeś  
się w bardzo zimnej wodzie.  
\- Ta jest ciepła… - zaprotestował słabo Dean.  
\- W rzece, Dean, w rzece się topiłeś – wyjaśniał cierpliwie młodszy z Winchesterów,  
niecierpliwie odgarniając włosy z oczu i zrzucając przy okazji ręcznik, który smętnie zanurzył  
się w kałuży wody. - Znowu coś cię znalazło…  
\- Mhm.  
\- Nie śpij! – znowu wrzasnął Sam.  
\- Nie śpię, odpoczywam sobie… - wymamrotał obronnym tonem Dean. - Światło mnie  
razi, a wy nade mną wisicie…  
\- Kyla, chodź, przestajemy wisieć – zarządziła Maisie. – Odpukać, chyba mu lepiej, więc  
zrobimy coś ciepłego do picia i spróbujemy rozgrzać go od środka.  
\- Whisky – zasugerował Dean z zamkniętymi oczyma.  
\- Mowy nie ma – sarknęła Mairead, chociaż sama miała na takową ochotę. - Wbrew  
pozorom alkohol nie rozgrzewa. Herbaty ci zrobię.  
\- Ale woda robi się chłodniejsza – stwierdził Sam, nie ruszając się z miejsca, jakby przyrósł  
do mokrej podłogi. – Dolać gorącej?  
Dean obrzucił go ponurym wzrokiem i spróbował usiąść, co przy solidnym osłabieniu i z  
ręką brata na piersi nie było łatwe.  
\- Daj spokój, za chwilę wyrosną mi skrzela – burknął i bezsilnie opadł z powrotem. – Jezu,  
chyba musisz mi pomóc wyjść z tej cholernej wanny…  
\- Leż, dopóki Sam nie przyniesie suchych rzeczy, a ja nie uwiję ci gniazdka w łóżku – nakazała  
Maisie i widząc jego spojrzenie, dodała. – Tak, łóżku. Nawet nie marz o wstawaniu. Zapakujemy  
cię pod kołdry, koce i cokolwiek innego, co znajdę w domu do przykrycia, napoimy i będzie  
mógł sobie pospać, byle w cieple. Się słuchaj. Rzekłam.  
I wyszła z łazienki, popychając przed sobą Kylę. Sam i Dean odprowadzili ją niemal  
identycznym wzrokiem wyrażającym mieszaninę zaskoczenia i rozbawienia. Rzekła? To trzeba  
będzie posłuchać…


	4. Chapter 4

W półmroku sypialni tajemniczo połyskiwały metalowe okucia szuflad i gałek od solidnego,  
obramowanego metalowym zagłówkiem łóżka. Księżyc świecił mocnym blaskiem, zaglądając  
przez nieosłonięte niczym okna i zerkając w każdy kąt pokoju. Gdyby cokolwiek potrafiło go  
jeszcze zdziwić, zdumiałby się na widok grubej warstwy soli zaściełającej listwy przypodłogowe  
wzdłuż ścian i zawieszonego na klamce solidnego kominkowego pogrzebacza. Jednak nie  
potrafiąc się zdziwić, robił to, co umiał najlepiej, zwłaszcza podczas pełni, czyli świecił.  
Osrebrzał zimnym światłem profil śpiącej na krześle Mairead Campbell, podkreślając  
klasyczne rysy jej twarz i przyglądając się białym pasmom w jej włosach. Nieusłuchane kosmyki  
wysunęły się z niegdyś ciasno zaplecionego warkocza i załaskotały ją w policzek. Skrzywiła się  
i niespecjalnie gwałtownie ocknęła, powoli prostując na wyściełanym siedzisku, odruchowo  
przecierając twarz i odgarniając włosy za ucho.  
Wokół panowała nie-do-końca cisza. Wszak miasta nigdy nie zasypiają. Nawet w bocznej  
uliczce słuchać było niedaleki ruch samochodów, czyjeś kroki, szczekanie psa, nawoływania i  
śmiechy, nawet brzęk tłuczonej butelki. Do tego wiatr szarogęsił się w gałęziach drzew i starał  
się wślizgnąć szparami nieco spaczonych okiennic. Powiało mocniej, szyby lekko się zatrzęsły,  
a Maisie poruszyła nerwowo. Nie przepadała za nagłymi porywami wiatru, które zazwyczaj  
kojarzyły jej się z niespokojnymi duszami. Jej babcia mówiła „wieje, jakby się ktoś powiesił” i  
zazwyczaj było w tym powiedzeniu coś na rzeczy.  
Ale w przeciwieństwie do wszędobylskiego blasku Księżyca wiatr nie miał dziś wstępu do  
jej sypialni. Jeśli nawet udałoby mu się przecisnąć przez szczeliny we framugach, parapet otulał  
zwinięty w rulon koc, posypany – jakżeby inaczej – warstwą soli. W samym pokoju było ciepło,  
może nawet za ciepło, bo Maisie solidnie napaliła w kominku, a nawiewy skutecznie ogrzewały  
wszystkie pomieszczenia starego domu. Mimo to kobieta zadrżała. Zawsze, gdy przysnęła bez  
okrycia, robiło jej się zimno, jakby jej organizm popadał w letarg. Zatrzęsła się raz jeszcze i  
poruszyła gwałtowniej, przesuwając krzesło.  
\- Nie wierć się tak, jak rany – dobiegł ją głos od strony wielkiego, zdobnego w metalowe  
wykończenia łóżka. Zielone oczy Deana błysnęła w ciemności jak kocie, wyglądając spod  
pikowanej kołdry, którym okryła go po samą brodę. – Może idź się połóż na kanapie, czy coś…  
\- Na kanapie śpi Sam – odparła odruchowo Maisie. – I Kyla.  
Pauza.  
\- Chociaż nie zakładałabym się, czy śpią…  
\- I zostałaś bez miejsca do spania? – nawet w półmroku widać było, że Dean się uśmiechnął.  
Widać aluzja co do tego, czym zajmują się lub nie zajmują Sam i Kyla wielce go ucieszyła.  
\- W razie czego mam dmuchany materac w składziku - odburknęła, prostując się na krześle  
i wygładzając spódnicę, co z uwagi na liczne fałdy i zaszewki, mijało się z celem. - Ale czuwam  
nad tobą, nie widzisz?  
\- Widzę, widzę, spałaś aż miło – zaśmiał się znowu Dean. – I przed czym mnie tak pilnujesz?  
Tu mnie nic nie utopi. Sól leży wszędzie. Wydaje mi się, że mam ją nawet we włosach.  
Maisie uśmiechnęła się mimo woli. Faktycznie, chyba nieco przesadzili z tą ochroną. Ale  
nie po to zmieniali się przy łóżku Deana, by ten teraz narzekał…  
\- Wolę mieć cię na oku. Nie mam przekonania do tej waszej soli – oznajmiła buntowniczo.  
\- Duchy zawsze ją jakoś omijają.  
\- Fakt. To nie nauka ścisła, a one są sprytniejsze niż człowiek przewiduje… - zgodził się  
Dean, próbując odwinąć się przynajmniej z części kołder i koców. – Dla odmiany strasznie mi  
gorąco. Czuje się jak w saunie…  
\- Dlatego ty nie śpisz? – westchnęła Maisie  
\- Wyspałem się za wszystkie czasy - prychnął. - Spałem przecież całe popołudnie i wieczór.  
Z niewielkimi przerwami, kiedy wpychałaś we mnie kolejne herbaty, ziółka i rosół. Ciepłych  
napojów też mam po dziurki w nosie. I biegania do toalety.  
\- Strasznie marudzisz, wiesz? – mruknęła Maisie, przecierając piekące oczy. – Próbowaliśmy  
cię ogrzać…  
\- Wiem – odparł poważniej Dean i umilkł na dłużej. – Dzięki.  
\- Nie ma za co.  
\- Ale nie wypróbowaliście najlepszego ze sposobów… - dodał z zastanowieniem.  
W głębi jego tonu pobrzmiewało wyraźne rozbawienie.  
\- Niech zgadnę, miałam cię ogrzewać własnym ciałem? – parsknęła dziewczyna, uśmiechając  
się mimo woli. Jak na niedoszłego topielca i równie niedoszły sopel lodu, Dean wydawał się w  
znakomitej formie. Przynajmniej psychicznej.  
\- Jasne, przecież nie Sammy… – zgodził się entuzjastycznie, odrzucając ostatni z owijających  
go pledów i zachęcająco klepiąc dłonią w bielejące w mroku prześcieradło. - Ale jeszcze możemy  
to nadrobić. Chodź do mnie do łóżka, duże jest.  
Maisie znowu poprawiła się na twardawym krześle. Jeśli nie chciało jej się iść po materac,  
nadmuchiwać go i przez pół nocy zastanawiać się, kiedy ujdzie z niego powietrze (nie był zbyt  
szczelny), propozycja była kusząca. Z drugiej strony jakoś nie wyobrażała sobie, że po prostu  
zaśnie u jego boku.  
\- Nie takie duże, żeby pomieściło ciebie i mnie – powiedziała asekuracyjnie.  
\- Teraz to ty marudzisz – odciął się Dean. - Nie masz gdzie się położyć, a wybrzydzasz.  
Przecież cie nie ugryzę.  
Maisie uśmiechnęła się lekko. Powiedzmy, że nie tego się obawiała… Właściwie miał rację,  
cała ścierpła od tego siedzenia, a łóżko rzeczywiście było wielkie – sama takie wybrała, bo  
spodobał jej się jego staroświecki wdzięk i wygięty w skomplikowane ornamenty zagłówek. I  
było bardzo wygodne.  
Wstała z tłumionym ziewnięciem i nie namyślając się wiele, ściągnęła przez głowę tunikę  
i z wdziękiem odmotała się z licznych warstw spódnicy, zostając w koszulce na wąskich  
ramiączkach i bawełnianych figach. Blask księżyca pieszczotliwie przesunął się po jej kształtach  
a Dean aż zachłysnął się z wrażenia i zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej gorąco. Mairead nie dbała  
o jego samopoczucie. Chciał, żeby się położyła, to proszę bardzo…  
\- Posuń się trochę – mruknęła, wślizgując się pod liczne, nieco skłębione i odepchnięte  
warstwy okryć.  
Dean posłusznie odsunął się i zamarł, czując jej ciepłe ciało tuż obok swojego, a Maisie  
umościła się wygodniej, układając na boku, twarzą do niego. W półmroku błysnęły jej  
niebieskie jak len i dziwnie błyszczące oczy.  
\- Sam chciałeś – powiedziała z rozbawieniem, przysuwając się nieco bliżej. – Miałam cię  
ogrzać, nie?  
I oplotła go ramionami i nogami jak bluszcz. Czując jej rękę przerzuconą przez pierś, nie  
mówiąc o kolanie w okolicach uda, Dean sapnął cicho. Podkoszulka i bokserki nie stanowiły  
zbyt solidnej ochrony przed kobiecym dotykiem.  
\- To dobranoc – dodała, opierając czoło o jego ramię i niemiłosiernie łaskocząc go  
rozplatającymi się włosami.  
Dean poczuł, że sen jest ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką ma w tej chwili ochotę. Po pierwsze,  
naprawdę był wyspany. Po drugie, co nas nie zabije, to nas wzmocni, a Dean był mocny jak tur  
i już w pełni odzyskał siły po podtopieniu i przemarznięciu. Nie przeszkadzały mu nawet szwy  
na ramieniu i boku, bo do zranień też był przyzwyczajony. Po trzecie, odkąd rozstał się z Lizą,  
żył jak mnich i powoli zaczynało mu to przeszkadzać. Wiedział, że Maisie odrobinę się z nim  
droczy, ale pokusa była nie do odparcia…  
\- Nie drażnij głodnego niedźwiedzia – szepnął ostrzegawczo. – Mogę tego nie zdzierżyć…  
\- Nie drażnię – mruknęła z ustami tuż przy jego skórze, na co nerwowo zareagowały  
wszystkie włoski w pobliżu. – Mówiłam dobranoc…  
\- Maisie…  
Zaśmiała się, wciąż leżąc niemal bez ruchu (ale jej palce wędrowały po napiętym materiale tshirta,  
zahaczając o to i owo). Dean drgnął i przygryzł wargi. Pieszczota była niemal niewyczuwalna,  
a on napalił się jak nastolatek. Leżeć, nakazał w myślach, nie wiadomo sobie, czy swojemu orężu…  
Smukła kobieca dłoń znieruchomiała, co wbrew rozsądkowi przyjął z żalem, ale chwilę  
później poczuł jej usta błądzące po ramieniu i znowu podnoszące dęba wszystkie włoski.  
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyśmy trochę poczekali z tym spaniem – wymruczała, wracając  
do zabaw z opornym materiałem koszulki. – A nawet byłabym jak najbardziej za. A ty?  
\- Ja też nie mam – gwałtownie obrócił się w jej stronę, zaczynając pospiesznie całować  
kąciki jej ust i same usta – Nic. Przeciw. Temu. Nie. Mam.  
\- Mhm – próbowała coś dodać Maisie, ale skutecznie ją zakneblował.  
Całowali się mocno i z zapamiętaniem, zwiedzając nieznane obszary, ssąc, przygryzając i  
delektując się nawzajem swoim smakiem. O ile usta Dean wciąż smakowały rosołem, Maisie miały w  
sobie nutę kawy i czekolady. Nikt by nie wpadł na to, że razem stworzą taką zadziwiającą kompozycję.  
Tak mocno tulili się do siebie, że kobiece dłonie nie miały dojścia do prężącej się między nimi oznaki  
rosnącego pożądania Deana. Ocierała się więc o niego całym ciałem, napięte mięśnie brzucha drżały,  
a i w środku czuła niemal bolesne napięcie. Z nieartykułowanym pomrukiem wpasowała się w niego  
jeszcze dokładniej. Ręka gwałtownie przesuwała się po Deanowych plecach, aż zjechała w zagłębienie  
u podstawy kręgosłupa i dalej – tam, gdzie plecy tracą swoją szlachetną nazwę. W odpowiedzi niemal  
zgniótł ją w uścisku, całując jeszcze zachłanniej. Uderzyła go lekko po pośladkach, więc drgnął  
zaskoczony i z wyrzutem w oczach odsunął nieco, przerywając pocałunek.  
\- Dusisz mnie – wydyszała wyjaśniająco. – Niedźwiedziu ty…  
\- Przepraszam.  
W oczach Deana zamigotał przyczajony uśmiech, by po chwili ustąpić miejsca czułości.  
Dotknął jej policzka, szyi, piersi, a Maisie zamruczała i ściągnęła podkoszulkę, by ułatwić mu  
dostęp do nagiej skóry.  
\- Za gorąco – wyjaśniła z szelmowskim uśmiechem, sięgając jednocześnie pod jego t-shirta.  
– Tobie nie?  
Dwie pary rąk to nie jedna, więc sprawnie pozbyli się resztek odzienia, nie wspominając o  
reszcie skotłowanych okryć, które od dłuższego czasu walały się po podłodze. Gęsia skórka im  
nie groziła – w sypialni było chyba z 25 stopni, okna szczelnie zabezpieczone, a ciała rozgrzane.  
Dean raz jeszcze pochylił się nad Maisie.  
\- Delikatnie? – spytał z cieniem uśmiechu.  
\- Bez przesady – odpuściła Mairead, przyciągając go do siebie. – Nie jestem z porcelany, nie  
roztrzaskasz mnie.  
Przebiegła palcami po piersi i brzuchu mężczyzny, zatrzymując się tam, gdzie powinna, by  
wzmocnić bodźce, co Dean przyjął z głębokim pomrukiem wdzięczności. Dłoń kobiety objęła go  
i namówiła do stania na baczność, a potem wprowadziła do ciasnego, ciepłego wnętrza. Połączyli  
się jak wtyczka z kontaktem, jak korek z butelką, jak… wszystkie metafory wyleciały mu z głowy.  
Języki znowu splotły się za sobą jak węże w tańcu godowym, ciała natarły na siebie, dopasowując  
i uzupełniając. Księżyc prześlizgnął się po naprężonych mięśniach pleców Deana i musnął  
przymknięte w ekstazie powieki Maisie. Dean poruszał się miękko, płynnie, jednostajnie. Mairead  
roztapiała się jak rozgrzany wosk. Żar w jej wnętrzu sięgnął temperatury wrzenia, obmywając  
ją gorącymi, zataczającymi coraz szersze kręgi falami spełnienia. Jęknęła głośno i po chwili  
powtórzyła jęk nieco ciszej. Lecz wciąż było jej mało, a ciało domagało się nowych doznań.  
Przetoczyli się na drugą stronę łóżka i tym razem to Maisie znalazła się na górze, nie  
przerywając powolnych, choć nieustępliwych ruchów. Dean przyglądał jej się z zachwytem spod  
półprzymkniętych powiek, ledwo panując nad własnym ciałem. Z długimi, rozpuszczonymi  
włosami wyglądała jak poskramiaczka dzikich koni, pomijając fakt, że w tej chwili ujeżdżała  
właśnie jego. W przebłysku sarkastycznego humoru stwierdził, że bycie ujeżdżanym wcale  
nie jest takie złe. Może zbyt wolne… Mocno chwycił Maisie za biodra i nadał tempa jeździe.  
Posłusznie odchyliła się do tyłu i przyspieszyła. I trudno powiedzieć, które z nich pierwsze  
dotarło do mety, bo oboje niemal jednocześnie krzyknęli i zadygotali z rozkoszy. Przed oczami  
Dean błysnęła biała flara, Maisie ujrzała kolorowe fajerwerki, ale zarówno jej, jak i jemu przez  
dłuższy czas trudno było złapać oddech i przestać drżeć.  
\- Niech mnie – wymamrotała Mairead Campbell, zgarniając z czoła spocone włosy i zwijając  
się w ciasny kłębek obok Deana. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja się rozgrzałam…  
***  
Błysk światła i cień mroku, flesz rozcinający ciemność niczym ostrze bielejącego noża,  
szept i krzyk, cisza i nagła, fizycznie raniąca kakafonia dźwięków. Nie można zamknąć oczu,  
ani zasłonić twarzy. Nie można uciec przed mozaiką bieli, czerni i czerwieni, ani tym bardziej  
przed bólem, niekończącym się bólem, który kąsa ciało na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.  
Błaga o chwilę oddechu, ale tutaj nikt nie słucha błagań. Jęczy, ale jęk ginie wśród krzyków  
innych. Wrzeszczy z całych sił, ale to tylko pogarsza ból. Przeklina, ale w odpowiedzi słyszy  
jedynie śmiech. Próbuje się uwolnić, ale żelaza wrosły w rany. Rozdarte ciało krwawi i rozstępuje  
się pod naciskiem ostrza. I choć wydaje się, że ból osiągnął apogeum, wciąż nadpływają  
kolejne fale cierpienia. Ból to sens istnienia, oprócz niego niewiele pozostało. Nie pamięta  
już kim jest, ani gdzie się znajduje, nie pamięta świata innego niż ten czarno-biały, zbryzgany  
krwawą czerwienią teatr cieni, ale wie, kto zadaje jej ból. Nienawiść na chwilę przyćmiewa  
strach i rozpacz, wczepiając się w nią niczym cierń, oplatając wokół zmąconych myśli i resztek  
wspomnień. Nienawidzi tak samo mocno jak cierpi. A później nadciąga nowy ból i zagłusza  
wszystko inne przeszywającymi, pulsującymi mackami, a jej niepowstrzymany krzyk dołącza  
do chóru potępionych.  
***  
Mairead Campbell siada gwałtownie wśród zmiętej pościeli, oddychając jak po długim  
biegu, spocona, zziajana i przerażona. Serce tłucze jej się w piersi, jakby chciało wydostać się z  
klatki żeber, a puls bije w takim tempie, jakby chciał rozerwać żyły. Przyciskając rękę do piersi,  
by powstrzymać wyrywające się serce, drugą sięga w bok, by dotknąć śpiącego obok mężczyzny,  
lecz w ostatnim momencie jej palce zawisają o cal nad jego ramieniem. W półmroku nie  
widzi jego twarzy, ale jest pewna, że to ją zobaczyła przed chwilą we śnie. Lecz czy to był sen?  
Tłumiąc jęk, Maisie podciąga kolana i kuli się w sobie, mocno obejmując ramionami. Jeszcze  
chwila a zacznie się kołysać jak dziecko z chorobą sierocą. Już wie, kto przekazał jej wizję i co  
ona oznacza, ale odmawia przyjęcia tego do wiadomości. Myśli kłębią się jak oszalałe, a wśród  
nich wybija się jedna – co ona ma z tym zrobić i po czyjej stanąć stronie?  
***  
Za oknem szarzał blask, gdy Dean otworzył oczy i leżąc na brzuchu, wtulony w poduszkę  
jak w ostatnią deskę ratunku, półprzytomnie spojrzał w bok. Maisie nadal była z nim w łóżku,  
czyli to nie był sen… Siedziała oparta o zagłówek, mocno oplatając ręce wokół podciągniętych  
nóg, nadal w samej podkoszulce i majtkach, z lekka nakryta kapą w róże. Wyglądające spod  
okrycia gładkie udo kusiło, by go dotknąć, ale Dean nieopatrznie spojrzał wyżej na jej twarz i  
momentalnie ocknął się, zaalarmowany. Przyciągnięta gwałtownym ruchem Maisie spojrzała  
na niego przymrużonymi oczyma, z zastanowieniem przygryzła dolną wargę i odwróciła wzrok  
w stronę okna, za którym noc ustępowała dniu, dodajmy, niezbyt chętnie, bo dzień zapowiadał  
się pochmurny. Wiejący w nocy wiatr przygnał bure chmury, które szczelną zasłoną zasłoniły  
pół nieba. Jeszcze nie padało, ale deszcz wisiał w powietrzu.  
Dean usiadł, zaplątany w tę samą różaną kapę (kiedy zdążyli się przykryć?), przetarł oczy  
i twarz, odpędzając resztki snu i odchrząknął. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale chyba nie tego  
oczekiwał po nocnych zapasach. Maisie znowu na niego zerknęła, a na jej twarzy malowało się  
tyle odczuć na raz, że trudno było powiedzieć, które z nich zwycięży. Dominował niepokój i  
coś w rodzaju… niechęci.  
\- Czy ja ci coś zrobiłem? – spytał Dean przekornie, usiłując rozładować rosnące napięcie.  
– O ile pamiętam, byłaś całkiem… zadowolona.  
Mairead westchnęła ciężko i potrząsnęła głową, nie wiadomo na tak, czy na nie. Włosy  
splątaną grzywą opadały jej na czoło, policzki i ramiona. Przeczesała je palcami, tylko  
pogarszając sytuację i westchnęła raz jeszcze, jakby zbierając pogubione myśli.  
\- Miałam wizję – powiedziała wreszcie lekko drżącym głosem.  
\- Chwała Bogu – mruknął, nieco uspokojony. – Za wizje nie odpowiadam…  
\- Za tą poniekąd tak – burknęła. – Też w niej byłeś.  
Dean przewrócił oczyma i poprawił się na łóżku, skrzypiąc sprężynami. Czy w nocy też tak  
trzeszczało? Nie, to chyba oni go trochę nadwerężyli…  
Więc był w jej wizji… Ekstra, nie ma to jak przespać się z medium.  
\- I? – spytał zniecierpliwiony. – Co zobaczyłaś? Goniłem coś? Coś mnie goniło? Chciało się  
zaprzyjaźnić czy zabić?  
Maisie wzruszyła ramionami, wciąż z tym niedookreślonym wyrazem twarzy. Jakby dla  
podkreślenia jej nastroju pierwsze krople deszczu zabębniły o szyby i znowu zerwał się  
porywisty wiatr. Klon za oknem wygiął się w szalony łuk, sięgając gałęziami okien. Aż dziw,  
że nie błysło i nie zagrzmiało jak w rasowym horrorze. Jednak burza w październiku byłaby  
dużą przesadą.  
\- Zabić to cię chce teraz – stwierdziło ponuro potargane medium, głębiej naciągając  
włóczkową kapę na nogi. - A w mojej wizji to ty zabijałeś. Po wielokroć.  
Dean poczuł się nieswojo. Za oknem rozgościła się szaruga, jesienne drzewa do końca  
potraciły liście, świat wydawał się szary i raczej nieprzyjazny, a kobieta, z którą spędził noc  
patrzyła na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby miała mu za złe sceny z  
wizji, które jeszcze się nie wydarzyły bądź wydarzyły się dawno temu. Albo w ogóle się nie  
wydarzą, przecież to tylko wizja, na miłość boską…  
\- Czy możesz mówić jaśniej? – poprosił sztucznie uprzejmym tonem, hamując w sobie  
nagłe rozdrażnienie.  
Maisie ponownie przygryzła wargi, a w jej oczach jak na zawołanie pojawił się wilgotny  
blask. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po policzku.  
\- Kiedy nie wiem, od czego zacząć… – wymamrotała. – Ja… ja chyba wiem, kto cię  
prześladuje, ale… nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć…  
\- Co może być na tyle dziwnego, że nie da się tego opisać? – zirytował się Dean. – Co mnie  
ściga? Ghostbusters? Duch z „Ducha”? Scooby Doo? Jakoś nie przypominam sobie, żebym  
miał z nimi na pieńku…  
\- Byłeś w piekle, prawda? – przerwała mu Maisie.  
I Deanowi przestało być do śmiechu. Wyprostował się gwałtownie, jakby ktoś dźgnął go  
sztyletem w plecy. Ta rozmowa zaczynała mu się coraz mniej podobać. Niechciane wspomnienia  
natarły z taką siłą, że zakręciło mu się w głowie, a obrazy przesuwające przed oczami zlały w  
jeden, bardzo niemile widziany – obraz samego siebie z ostrzem w ręku.  
\- Byłem – powiedział tylko zachrypniętym z emocji głosem.  
Mairead wierzchem dłoni otarła płynące łzy i obróciła się ku niemu, delikatnie dotykając  
twarzy. Nie odsunął się, choć miał na to wielką ochotę.  
\- Widziałam – powiedziała cicho. - Cierpiałeś, ale i sam zadawałeś cierpienie.  
Dean poczuł lodowaty chłód, spływający w dół kręgosłupa. Hipotermia nie mogła być  
bardziej mrożąca niż to uczucie, ogarniające go od stóp do głowy.  
\- Co widziałaś?  
\- Moją siostrę, Maili – odpowiedziała powoli. - Torturowałeś moją siostrę. To ona cię ściga…  
Teraz patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, naprawdę z bliska, tak że widziała ciemniejsze plamki  
w głębi zielonych tęczówek. W jej wzroku współczucie walczyło o lepsze z oskarżeniem. I  
co miał na to odpowiedzieć? Że jej się przyśniło? Zamarł jak zwierzę złapane w reflektory  
nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Nie przewidział, że przeszłość dopadnie go w takiej formie,  
tu i teraz. Wyrzuty sumienia? Jeśli tak to można nazwać… Zalała go fala strachu, goryczy i  
rozpaczy w czystej postaci. Zadrżał i odsunął się od Maisie z nagłym jękiem. Dlatego jej twarz  
wydawała mu się znajoma…  
Wsparł się o zagłówek łóżka z taką siłą, że metalowe ornamenty odcisnęły się na plecach. Nagła  
chęć ucieczki niemal go sparaliżowała. Gdyby mógł, uciekłby sam przed sobą. W głowie nadal  
kłębiły mu się zamazane obrazy i dźwięki, chociaż najgorsze i tak były towarzyszące im emocje  
– strach, ból, wściekłość i gorzka satysfakcja. Od tamtego czasu wiele się wydarzyło, wraz z Samem  
rozpętali i powstrzymali Apokalipsę, walczyli z aniołami i demonami, uwikłali się w bratobójczą  
walkę na górze, zdradzali i byli zdradzani, kilka razy tracili i odzyskiwali siebie nawzajem, a  
jednak piekła nie dało się wymazać czarodziejską gumką myszką. Ani drucianym drapakiem. I  
nikt nie był w stanie czuć tego, co on czuł, znając mroczniejszą stronę własnej natury. Sam? Krew  
demona, upojenie mocą, bunt, Ruby, czym to wszystko było w porównaniu z satysfakcją płynącą z  
zadawania bólu? Chociaż, czy naprawdę czerpał z tego przyjemność, czy po prostu robił wszystko,  
by samemu dłużej nie cierpieć? Nie był pewien, albo nie chciał wiedzieć…  
Maisie wciąż patrzyła na niego z oczyma pełnymi łez, niepewna własnych odczuć. Właściwie  
wcale jej się nie dziwił. Na jej miejscu chyba sam nie mógłby na siebie patrzeć. Zerwał się  
z łóżka i zaczął ubierać w takim pospiechu, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Nie podniósł  
wzroku, ani się nie odezwał. Bo co miał jej powiedzieć? Przepraszam, że rozdzierałem na  
strzępy twoją siostrę? Żałosne…  
\- Wyjeżdżacie? – spytała cicho, nie ruszając się z łóżka.  
Czuł na sobie jej badawczy wzrok i słyszał deszcz uderzający o parapet, wygrywający  
prawdziwe werble. Jakie to melodramatyczne… Z drugiej strony nie znał żadnego melodramatu,  
w którym główną rolę grałoby piekło.  
\- Chyba tak będzie najlepiej – odparł, nadal na nią nie patrząc.  
\- Być może…  
Wyszedł. Zamknął za sobą drzwi do sypialni i na chwilę wsparł o nie czoło, choć miał  
ochotę walnąć w nie głową z całej siły. Pięknie, kur…, pięknie.  
Niemal zbiegł po schodach i wpadł do salonu. Sam siedział przy ławie, pogrążony w  
niebieskawej poświacie płynącej z ekranu laptopa. Cieplejsze światło lampy z ciemnoczerwonym  
abażurem (i frędzlami) opromieniowało jego głowę niczym aureola. Z odtwarzacza ustawionego  
na małym stoliku pod oknem i z trudem wciśniętego pomiędzy butelki, karty i starodawną  
srebrną cukiernicę płynęło „Bad Company” Bad Company. Sam pił kawę z wielkiego  
porcelanowego kubka i wyglądał na zdecydowanie zadomowionego.  
\- Zbieramy się – warknął Dean, zakłócając ten sielski obrazek.  
Brat spojrzał na niego wielkimi, nic nie rozumiejącymi oczyma i pociągnął kolejny łyk z  
kubka ozdobionego napisem „Nie narzekaj na kawę, kiedyś i ty będziesz stary i słaby”.  
\- Teraz? Zaraz? – upewnił się. – Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Teraz i zaraz – zgodził się Dean. – A czuję się świetnie. Zamykaj swoją zabawkę, bierz co  
twoje i ruszamy. Gdzie sportsmenka?  
Sam uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Bladym świtem pojechała na trening – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Jeszcze nie padało…  
\- I dobrze, jedna osoba mniej do pożegnań… - mruknął brat, rozglądając się za ich torbami  
i kurtkami i przestawiając liczne bibeloty na ławie w poszukiwaniu komórki.  
\- Czyli ze mną jednak chciałeś się pożegnać? – spytała stojąca na schodach Mairead. Zdążyła  
narzucić na siebie czarny, aksamitny szlafrok (w starym domu przy Kinsey Drive często hulały  
przewiewy, więc bieganie w samej bieliźnie nie wchodziło w grę) i związać włosy w luźny  
węzeł, spięty metalową klamrą. Twarz miała bladą, a wzrok raczej pochmurny - jej niebieskie  
oczy przygasły do szarości, dopasowując się do ulewy z oknem. Wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej  
podenerwowaną i spiętą niż chwilę wcześniej. Dean zapatrzył się na nią bez słowa. Sam  
odruchowo zamknął laptopa i wstał z kanapy, prostując się na całą, nie tak małą wysokość i z  
rezygnacją oczekując na dalszy rozwój wypadków.  
\- Jasne – odblokował się starszy z Winchesterów. – Nie wyjechalibyśmy bez pożegnania.  
\- Mhm, już ci wierzę – parsknęła Maisie, schodząc kilka schodków w dół i mocniej otulając  
się połami szlafroka. – Co jak co, ale ucieczki wychodzą ci świetnie…  
\- A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? – warknął.  
\- Właśnie widzę – odwarknęła.  
\- Może nie chcesz, żebym wyjechał? – nakręcał się Dean.  
\- Chcę.  
\- Więc wyjeżdżam!  
Sam obronnym gestem uniósł obie ręce i przerwał tą gwałtowną wymianę zdań.  
\- Ludzie, litości, czuję się, jakbym oglądał latynoską telenowelę… -  
Dean spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Oglądasz telenowele? – spytał jednocześnie z Maisie.  
\- Ty oglądasz dr Sexy – odciął się brat. – Ale nawet w tasiemcach szybciej dochodzą do  
sedna sprawy. Mogę się dowiedzieć, o co wam chodzi?  
Mairead parsknęła wymuszonym śmiechem, mocno zaciskając palce na balustradzie  
schodów (stara poręcz zatrzeszczała ostrzegawczo).  
\- O nic takiego – palnęła. – Okazuje się, że Dean torturował w piekle moją siostrę, więc ta  
chce się na nim zemścić. Przyznaję, że przestaję jej się dziwić…  
Dean rzucił medium mordercze spojrzenie, a Sam zaniemówił na chwilę, ukradkiem zerkając  
na brata, jakby bał się, że ten zaraz wybuchnie. Piekło? Jego piekło to jedno – niczego nie  
pamiętał (i oby tak zostało), ale piekło Deana… Po tak długim czasie miał oberwać rykoszetem  
za lata cierpień? Swoją drogą, czy siostra Maisie to ta czarownica, którą zabił łowca?  
\- A jak się wydostała? – spytał niepewnie w głuchej ciszy (może nie aż tak głuchej, bo  
zakłócanej szumem laptopa, płynącymi z radia zapewnieniami Bad Company, że „She brings  
me love” i strugami deszczu zacinającymi w wysokie okna).  
Maisie przygarbiła się i skuliła ramiona, jeszcze silniej opierając o poręcz. Jej twarz  
poszarzała, jakby ktoś zgasił w niej wewnętrzne światło. Uciekła wzrokiem w bok, wpatrując  
się w przybrudzoną ścianę, jakby doznała kolejnego objawienia (lub zobaczyła wyjątkowo  
dużego pająka).  
\- Ja ją przywołałam – przyznała niechętnie. - Dzięki magii lustra. Ale wtedy byłam pewna,  
że mi się nie udało…  
\- Udało ci się, udało – wpadł jej w słowo nadal nabuzowany Dean. - Podobnie jak przenosiny  
w czasie. Widać moc jest mocna w twojej rodzinie.  
\- W waszej też – odparowała, przestając błądzić wzrokiem po ścianie i z powrotem skupiając  
go na Winchesterach, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem starszego.  
\- Serio? Więc pożegnanie mamy już odpracowane – rzucił Dean, łapiąc za stojącą obok ławy  
zielonkawą torbę i zaczynając na siłę wciskać do niej zawalające kanapę i fotel koszule, książki,  
papiery, pojedyncze kosmetyki, karty i berettę (Sam bywał niesamowitym bałaganiarzem).  
– Pozwolisz, że zejdziemy ci z oczu?  
\- Nie, nie pozwolę!  
Mairead niemal zbiegła po schodach, hamując na parkiecie u ich podnóża. Przez chwilę  
poczuła się jak Scarlett O’Hara próbująca zatrzymać Retta, chociaż czarny szlafrok nieco kłócił się  
z jej filmowym wyobrażeniem. Czy nie powinna mieć na sobie powłóczystej sukni i co najmniej  
naszyjnika z pereł? Cóż, trudno… Stanęła przed braćmi, tarasując im drogę do wyjścia.  
\- Nie jedźcie – powtórzyła i starając się nie patrzeć na zbitego z tropu Deana, utkwiła  
proszący wzrok w Samie, licząc na to, że ten powstrzyma brata. Nie mogła pozwolić im  
odjechać, bo do końca życia miałaby potworne wyrzuty sumienia. A poza tym, gdyby coś im  
się stało, mogliby jeszcze, nie daj Boże, objawić jej się pod postacią duchów (w tym jednego  
wyjątkowo mściwego).  
\- Proszę, zostańcie – przekonywała, wwiercając się intensywnym spojrzeniem to w jednego,  
to w drugiego (do Castiela trochę jej brakowało, ale niewiele). - Prędzej czy później Maili was  
znajdzie, przede wszystkim znajdzie Deana i w końcu dopnie swego.  
\- Obchodzi cię to? – spytał cicho starszy z Winchesterów. Jakimś sposobem cała złość z  
niego wyparowała. Zostało tylko zmęczenie, rozżalenie i… niedowierzanie.  
\- Tak, obchodzi – odparła natychmiast Maisie, obracając się do niego całym ciałem i tłumiąc  
niepowstrzymaną ochotę pogładzenia go po twarzy bądź przytulenia (jak widać kobieta  
zmienną jest). - Znam Maili. To moja siostra, ale też wredna suka, a nie sądzę by po pobycie  
w piekle złagodniała.  
\- Więc zostajemy - westchnął Sam i zabrał torbę z rąk przygaszonego Deana, odstawiając  
ją na podłogę. Z dezaprobatą kręcąc głową, opadł z powrotem na kanapę i sięgnął po kubek  
z lekko wystygłą kawą. Naprawdę, mogliby się na coś zdecydować. Znając przeciwnika, lepiej  
stawić mu czoła aniżeli uciekać, z perspektywą nieuchronnego spotkania w tle. Lepsze zło już  
wiadome, niż uciekając przed nim, popadać w nowe, którego nie znamy…  
\- Poczekamy aż znowu zaatakuje? – spytał dla pewności.  
Dean aż jęknął, wyobrażając sobie to wieczne przesiadywanie w kręgu z soli. Maisie spojrzała  
na Sama z zastanowieniem i lekko wydęła wargi. Pewnie długo nie musieliby czekać na atak,  
ale wtedy nie zmierzyliby się z Maili na własnych warunkach. „Moving on” jak podpowiadało  
jej Bad Company z muzycznego tła.  
\- Bylibyśmy zdani na jej łaskę i niełaskę – pomyślała na głos.- Nie. Sami ją wywołamy i  
zaklniemy w lustrze.  
\- W lustrze? – powtórzył Sam, marszcząc czoło. – Jak Krwawą Mary?  
\- Nie licząc Marii Tudor, nie znam się na krwawych mariach – stwierdziła Maisie. – Za to na  
krystalomancji owszem. Przywołałam Maili przez lustro, więc w tym samym lustrze możemy  
ją uwięzić. Na zawsze.  
\- Jesteś pewna? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Dean. – Na pewno chcesz to zrobić?  
Medium wzruszyło ramionami. Wcale nie była pewna, ale wiedziała już, że wywołanie  
Maili było jej największym błędem i głupotą, które trudno złożyć na karb siostrzanej miłości,  
bo takowej pomiędzy nimi po prostu nie było. Rodziny się nie wybiera, jak powiadała matka,  
rozczarowana po równo obiema córkami. A ktoś, kto nie był zbyt dobry za życia, nie stanie się  
lepszy po śmierci…  
\- Nie chcę cię mieć na sumieniu – powiedziała po prostu.  
\- Ja mam na sumieniu twoją siostrę – przypomniał wbrew sobie Dean.  
\- A ja ściąganie w szóstej klasie i rozbicie kryształowego wazonu ciotki – odpaliła Maisie.  
– Natomiast Maili między innymi śmierć swojego byłego chłopaka, jego nowej dziewczyny i  
dwóch przypadkowych przechodniów. Jej czary miały niezłą siłę rażenia…  
\- Za to my rozpętaliśmy Apokalipsę – wtrącił się Sam, z powrotem włączając laptopa,  
zapewne w chęci poszukania czegoś o krystalomancji. – Będziemy się licytować?  
Dean uniósł oczy ku niebu, a Maisie parsknęła cicho.  
\- Nie ma czym, przebiliście wszystkich – stwierdziła, ściślej okręcając się szlafrokiem i zmierzając  
z powrotem na schody. – Pójdę po lustro… Albo najpierw się ubiorę. I zrobię śniadanie.  
Ostatnie słowo najżywiej przemówiło do obu Winchesterów. Samowi dosłownie zaburczało  
w brzuchu, a Dean stracił na posępności cierpiącego bohatera romantycznego, przypominając  
sobie, że w lodówce widział jajka i słuszny kawałek bekonu.  
\- Może przenieście się do kuchni – zawołała jeszcze z góry Maisie. – I sypnijcie trochę soli,  
tak na wszelki wypadek…  
***  
Salon domu przy Kinsey Drive zaczynał przypominać skład starych mebli. Kanapa, fotele  
i nadal zagracona ława utworzyły malowniczą barykadę pod ścianą kominkową, mały stolik  
razem z lampą i barkiem wylądowały w kącie pod oknem, a spłowiały dywan zrolowano w  
potężny rulon i wciśnięto między regały a komodę.  
Wszystko po to, by odsłonić wykładaną parkietem podłogę na środku pokoju. Klepki parkietu  
nie były zbyt równe, więc poirytowana Mairead mruczała sama do siebie, z zacięciem rysując  
na nich trójkąt Salomona i co chwilę obijając się o potężną sylwetkę kucającego Sama, który  
kończył opasywać tenże trójkąt sporym kołem. Wciąż wchodzili sobie nawzajem w drogę, ale  
Maisie nie chciała narzekać, bo w pojedynkę zabrałoby jej to o wiele więcej czasu i zachodu.  
Rysowany białą kredą okrąg z grubsza przypominał diabelską pułapkę, chociaż na  
wewnętrznej linii zamiast znaków widniały imiona Boga, a w czterech rogach wychodzącego  
poza koło pentagramu ustawiono białe woskowe świece. Jeszcze nie zapalone. Jednak salon nie  
tonął w szarzyźnie przepojonego deszczem dnia. Zalewało go jaskrawe światło z wymyślnego  
mosiężnego żyrandola z kryształami, zawieszonego u pułapu, któremu w sukurs przychodził  
ciepły, czerwonawy poblask padający od kominka. Maisie znowu w nim rozpaliła, bo dom  
zaczął się wyziębiać (stare domy tak mają, zwłaszcza w zimne, jesienne dni Pensylwani).  
Na zewnątrz ulewa przeszła w dokuczliwą, przygnębiającą mżawkę, spowijającą ogród  
drobną mgiełką. Nie był to dzień zachęcający do długich spacerów na łonie natury, a wprost  
przeciwnie – wymarzony dla pogrążonych w depresji, którzy mogliby smętnie zapatrzeć się za  
okno i słuchając „The wall” Pink Floyd, ewentualnie Kurta Cobaina lub The Doors rozmyślać  
o cierpieniach towarzyszących ludzkiej egzystencji, zaczytując się przy okazji w Sylwii Plath  
bądź Albercie Camus.  
Dean nie czytywał Plath ani nie słuchał Nirwany, ale jego mina wyraźnie świadczyła o  
pogłębiającej się depresji. Podczas gdy Maisie z Samem tworzyli skomplikowany wzór na  
podłodze, on stał z założonymi rękoma i z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy wyglądał przez  
pokryte mokrymi cętkami okno. Był tak pogrążony w myślach, że można byłoby przestawić  
go z kąta w kąt, a i tak by tego nie zauważył. Na jego samo użalanie się nad sobą nie pomogły  
ani jajka na bekonie (no, może na chwilę), ani mocna czarna kawa (choć wolałby whisky), ani  
zastosowanie wszystkich możliwych zabezpieczeń, które przyszły im do głowy (sól, żelazo,  
splecione ze sobą dzika róża, głóg i macierzanka, broń biała i palna, a nawet jakieś indiańskie  
łapacze snów wyciągnięte ze skrzyni na strychu).  
Deszcz padał, drewno w kominku pękało z suchym trzaskiem, pisak i kreda skrzypiały po  
podłodze, a zepchnięty pod regał odtwarzacz wciąż grał, tym razem szkockie ballady Loreeny  
McKennit, bardzo odpowiednie jako podkład do przywoływania mściwych duchów.  
Podnoszący się z podłogi Sam zerknął na wypisywane wzdłuż boku trójkąta Salomona  
bazgroły Maisie i pytająco uniósł brwi.  
\- Tetragrammaton? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Żartujesz?  
\- A co powiesz na Anaphaxeton? – burknęła, rozluźniając palce mocno zaciśnięte na czerwonym,  
niezmywalnym mazaku. – Spokojnie, już raz tego próbowałam, chociaż wtedy używawam kredy…  
\- Z niezłym skutkiem – zauważył znienacka Dean, odrywając się od własnych myśli  
i zalanego deszczem okna i spoglądając na Maisie z ukosa, jakby naprawdę to ona była tu  
główną winowajczynią.  
Chwileczkę, ona chciała tylko zobaczyć ducha siostry (tak jak widywała duchy innych  
ludzi), nie miała pojęcia, że Maili wylądowała w piekle (choć można się było tego spodziewać),  
a tym bardziej nie miała zamiaru przywoływać jej na dobre do świata żywych (błąd w sztuce  
lub determinacja siostry, która wykorzystała jedna szansę na milion). To nie ona ją dręczyła,  
torturowała i raz za razem rozdzierała na kawałeczki…  
Mairead nie wypowiedziała swoich myśli na głos, ale spojrzała na Deana ciężkim wzrokiem.  
Klęcząc pośrodku kręgu, z fałdami długiej i szerokiej spódnicy układającymi się wokół niej jak  
pogrzebowy kir (spódnica była czarna i odpowiednio żałobna) i spiętymi w spiętrzony węzeł  
czarno-srebrnymi włosami wyglądała niczym bohaterka antycznych tragedii, szykująca się do  
złożenia ofiary całopalnej.  
\- A żebyś wiedział – mruknęła tylko, usiłując utrzymać język za zębami. - W końcu  
wydostałam Maili z piekła. Niechcący, ale wydostałam.  
\- Ale jako ducha – zauważył cierpko Dean.  
Widocznie nie uważał tego za zbyt wielkie osiągnięcie. Ostatecznie znał już chyba wszystkie  
sposoby wydostawania się z otchłani – ciałem i duchem, samym ciałem, a teraz jeszcze samym  
duchem. Nie da się ukryć, że sposób Castiela był najbardziej kompleksowy.  
\- Wszystko jedno, byle z dala od ciebie – nie upilnowała się jednak Mairead, zamaszyście  
podnosząc się z kolan, otrzepując spódnicę i podzwaniając srebrnymi bransoletami-amuletami,  
mającymi służyć nie tyle ozdobie, co ochronie. Chwilę później pożałowała tego, co powiedziała,  
ale na przeprosiny było już za późno. Dean zmełł w ustach przekleństwo i zmilczał, a Sam  
pozapalał wąskie, białe świece na szczytach pentagramu i gasząc długą, kominkową zapałkę,  
ostrożnie przeniósł wzrok z Deana na Maisie.  
\- Wracając do sedna. Jesteś pewna, że chcesz ją, hmm… uwięzić? – spytał. – Abstrahując,  
że w ten sposób ratujemy mego brata – który, nawiasem mówiąc, wygląda, jakby miał to w  
głębokim poważaniu, to oznacza dla niej wieczne więzienie.  
Maisie westchnęła. I jak wytłumaczyć to komuś, dla kogo więzi rodzinne wydawały się  
najświętszą ze świętości? W paru słowach się nie da…  
\- Wam pewnie wyda się to dziwne.. – zaczęła z wahaniem, przysiadając na rogu ławy,  
obracając w palcach ogniwa srebrnej bransoletki i szykując się na dłuższą opowieść.  
Obaj Winchesterowie spojrzeli na nią z wyczekiwaniem, chyba także ciekawi jej relacji z  
siostrą. A może po prostu chcieli odwlec wywoływanie ducha.  
\- Jakoś nigdy nie byłyśmy z Maili zbyt blisko. Po pierwsze, była ode mnie o dziesięć lat  
starsza, a to spora różnica wieku. Ja gaworzyłam w pieluchach, kiedy ona zaczynała już  
eksperymentować z rzucaniem zaklęć. Swoją drogą, nie dam głowy, czy nie wypróbowywała  
ich także na mnie. Roczne dzieci zazwyczaj nie lewitują… Nieważne.  
Sam pokiwał głową. Musiał przyznać jej rację. Roczne dzieci nie powinny lewitować.  
Ciekawe, czemu rodzice jakoś tego nie dostrzegli…  
\- Z wyglądu byłyśmy do siebie bardzo podobne – ciągnęła dalej Maisie, na co Dean skrzywił  
się lekko. – Ale w środku różniłyśmy się niczym dzień i noc. Odkąd pamiętam Maili była  
nieco… spaczona. Wszyscy schodzili jej z drogi, bo nie przejmowała się niczym zdaniem ani  
niczyimi uczuciami. Umiała postawić na swoim…  
\- Po trupach do celu. Klasyczny opis psychopaty – mruknął Sam tonem Gregory’ego House’a.  
Na swojej drodze spotkał wiele takich istot, niekoniecznie ludzkich.  
Maisie wzruszyła ramionami. Obronnym gestem objęła się ramionami i lekko zadygotała,  
mimo że nawiew z kominka ogrzewał cały salon ciepłym tchnieniem.  
\- Patrząc z boku, tak – zgodziła się. - Chociaż trudno pogodzić się z taką diagnozą, jeśli  
chodzi o własną siostrę. Poza tym mama i ojczym uważali po prostu, że ma silny charakter i da  
sobie radę w życiu. To ja byłam ta dziwna, zwłaszcza gdy już jako pięciolatka świrowałam jak ten  
dzieciak z Szóstego Zmysłu. W porównaniu ze mną Maili wydawała się normalna. Do czasu…  
\- Zaczęła rzucać złe uroki, prawda? – spytał Dean z nutą satysfakcji głosie. Świadomość  
tego, że Maili nie była niewinną ofiarą zdawała się nieznacznie, ale jednak koić jego wyrzuty  
sumienia. – Mówiłaś, że zabiła kilka osób…  
\- Wspomniałam tylko o czubku góry lodowej – przyznała Maisie. – Początkowo była białą  
czarownicą, radosną, nieokiełznaną i beztroską. Bawiła się zaklęciami, nikomu nie robiła  
krzywdy, a ja jako dziecko bezgranicznie ją podziwiałam i chciałam być taka jak ona.  
Sam tylko pokręcił głową, nawet nie patrząc na Deana, który dobrze wiedział, co młodszy  
brat sobie myśli. Sam też kiedyś chciał być taki sam jak on, na szczęście, dał sobie z tym  
spokój. Poza tym z czasem okazało się, że i tak jest jeszcze… dziwniejszy. Maisie uśmiechnęła  
się na tą pantomimę.  
\- Widzę, że to dla was nic nowego – skwitowała. – W moim przypadku też nie ma się co  
dziwić. Ona się dobrze bawiła, a ja non stop widywałam umarłych. Nudne to i straszne. Tylko,  
że z czasem Maili przestała się tak dobrze bawić, a właściwie zaczęła bawić się kosztem innych.  
Tak, myślę, że rzucała złe uroki, także te zabójcze. Zaczęłam widywać jej ofiary…  
\- I nic nie zrobiłaś? – spytał niepewnie Sam.  
Zaczynał wciągać się w historię Mairead, a tym samym, jak to on, empatycznie w nią  
wczuwać. Maisie zaśmiała się niewesoło.  
\- Ja? Wybacz, ale znałam jej możliwości i po prostu się bałam – wyjaśniła gorzko. - Tak,  
próbowałam ją przytulić, pogłaskać i nawrócić, zawsze z myślą, że w każdej chwili może mi  
zrobić krzywdę, jeśli uzna, że za bardzo się wtrącam. Poza tym większość nastoletniego życia  
spędziłam w stanowym psychiatryku. Rodzice mieli u boku prawdziwą czarownicę, a mnie  
wysyłali na niekończące się konsultacje z kolejnymi wyznawcami Freuda… Jak miło, że mnie  
nie ubezwłasnowolnili…  
\- Twoi rodzice, hm… żyją? – dociekał Sam, chyba przekonany, że i ich Maili miała na sumieniu.  
\- Żyją – stwierdziła sucho Maisie. – Za namową siostry wyjechali na Florydę i z tego co  
wiem, mają się świetnie, ale chyba wolą mnie nie widywać. Dobrze chociaż, że zostawili mi ten  
dom. Sami wygrzewają się na słońcu, grillują, grają ze znajomymi w bingu i co jakiś czas ze  
smutkiem spoglądają na zdjęcie lepszej z córek, która zginęła w wypadku samochodowym.  
\- Ale mówiłaś, że zabił ją łowca… - wtrącił się Dean, także zasłuchany, choć nie do końca  
przekonany, że Maisie zrobiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, żeby powstrzymać siostrę.  
\- W wersji oficjalnej zginęła w wypadku – potwierdziła, wzruszając ramionami. - Zresztą,  
rzeczywiście był to wypadek zaaranżowany przez tego faceta. Nie przedstawił się, więc nie  
powiem wam, jak miał na imię. Biorąc pod uwagę liczne duchy spod Gettysburga, przyjeżdża  
tu sporo łowców, chociaż akurat ten zainteresował się tajemniczą śmiercią kierownika filii  
Bank of America Locations i dwóch jego pracowników.  
\- Niech zgadnę, siostra pracowała w tym banku? – upewnił się Sam.  
\- Zgadłeś – westchnęła Maisie. – Pracownica miesiąca. Swoją drogą łowca z rozpędu  
mało co nie zabił i mnie, ale przeżyłam wypadek, więc mi odpuścił. Może znudziła mu się  
odpowiedzialność zbiorowa, a może zrozumiał, że medium to nie kolejny potwór.  
Dean z Samem wymienili ponure spojrzenia. Dobrze wiedzieli, że nie wszyscy łowcy mają  
jednoznacznie wyznaczony kompas moralny. Sam zawahał się.  
\- W końcu zostałaś sama, bez kurateli psychiatrycznej i rodziców wypoczywających na  
Florydzie, bez morderczej siostry u boku…  
\- Nie licząc tłumu duchów, tak, wreszcie zostałam sama – zgodziła się Masie. – A z duchami zaczęłam  
sobie radzić, przynajmniej z ich nadmiernym napływem. Wiecie, jeden kolejkowicz na raz.  
\- Więc wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego przywołałaś Maili? – spytał wprost Sam. – Po co ci to było?  
\- Stęskniła się… - burknął Dean.  
Mairead spojrzała na niego ze złością. Właściwie to miała ochotę mu przywalić. Przytulić. I  
znowu przywalić. Stop z tą schizofrenią. Dlaczego wezwała Maili? Dobre pytanie…  
\- Za nic nie wiem, po co ją przywołałam - odparła z ciężkim westchnieniem. - Może chciałam  
w końcu porozmawiać z nią na spokojnie. Z duchami zazwyczaj się dogadywałam…  
\- I rozmawiałaś? – dopytywał Sam.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczyła Maisie. – Zobaczyłam ją w lustrze, a to co zobaczyłam… Powiedzmy,  
że długo śniło mi się po nocach. Płakałam. Wrzeszczałam. Modliłam się. Waliłam pięściami w  
taflę, ale obraz zniknął w plamie czerni i już się nie pojawił…  
\- Ale wyrwałaś jej ducha z piekła.  
\- Nie wiedziałam, naprawdę nie wiedziałam. Nie pojawiła się przede mną.  
\- Bo była zajęta czymś innym… - zauważył sarkastycznie Dean.  
\- Tak, odnalezieniem swojego kata – prychnęła Maisie. – Normalnie, poszukiwany żywy  
lub martwy…  
Dean pomyślał z melancholią, że nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedyś ścigało go coś z przeszłości.  
Widocznie taki jego los.  
\- I to jest to samo lustro? – Sam wskazał na niewielkie okrągłe zwierciadło oparte o  
rzeźbioną nogę ławy. Oprawione w prostą drewnianą ramę wyglądało zupełnie zwyczajnie, nie  
licząc zamalowanego na czarno spodu i lekko zmąconej tafli. Nie była brudna, tylko pokryta  
mgiełką, podobną do tej okrywającej jesienny ogród za oknem.  
\- Tak, trzykrotnie obmyte w źródlanej wodzie, opromienione blaskiem księżyca w pełni i co  
tam jeszcze… - Maisie sięgnęła po nie i ustawiła je pośrodku kręgu na stelażu przypominającym  
sztalugę malarską. - Czasami mam wrażenie, że te rytuały brzmią głupio….  
\- Ale jakimś sposobem działają. – zwrócił uwagę Dean. - Rozumiem, że mam być przynętą,  
na którą skusi się twoja siostra?  
\- Tak, masz być wabikiem, więc stań za mną – zaprosiła go ruchem dłoni Mairead - A Sam  
będzie wsparciem. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, będzie musiał ratować i mnie i ciebie.  
\- Świetnie – podsumował Dean, posłusznie stając za jej plecami wewnątrz kręgu.  
Sam zgasił światło elektryczne (w salonie momentalnie pociemniało, a okna, z uwagi na  
ścianę deszczu z upodobaniem zacinającą o szyby, upodobniły się do ogromnych bulajów  
łodzi podwodnej), ustawił się przy drzwiach do kuchni z obrzynem naładowanym solą i  
pogrzebaczem strategicznie umieszczonym przy nodze.  
\- Gotowi? – spytała drżącym głosem Maisie.  
\- Lepiej nie będzie – mruknął Dean. – Niech to się wreszcie źle albo dobrze, ale jakoś skończy…  
\- Wzywam cię i przyzywam, Maili, w imię Największego Majestatu – prawdziwego Boga,  
który jest znany pod imieniem Yod Heh, Vat Heh, Adonai, Ehieh i Agala, byś pojawiła się w  
tej kuli przede mną, w swoim pięknym prawdziwym kształcie…- zaczęła recytację Maisie,  
wpatrując się w skupieniu w bielejące lustro.  
\- Zawsze byłaś głupia, siostrzyczko – odezwał się drwiący głos, wcale nie z wnętrza  
zwierciadła i nie z kręgu, a tuż przy jego krawędzi. Dean drgnął i odruchowo przesunął się  
bardziej do środka.  
\- Maili… - Maisie obróciła się twarzą do ducha siostry, zastanawiając się, co, do licha, poszło  
nie tak. Miała być uwięziona w środku trójkąta Salomona, a wyglądało na to, że otaczający go  
okrąg był jedynym miejscem, które ją odpychało. Jak ją ściągnąć do środka?  
Maili wyglądała tak jak wtedy, gdy ostatni raz widziała ją za życia, za kółkiem forda focusa –  
w dżinsy i białą koszulkę z jakąś kapelą reagge. Włosy opadały swobodnie na ramiona, na wieki  
zlepione zaschniętą krwią. Twarz pozostała nietknięta, ale jej wyraz przyprawiłby każdego  
o szybsze bicie serca. Niegdyś ładne rysy (niezwykle podobne do rysów Maisie) wykrzywiał  
grymas czystej nienawiści, niczym nierozcieńczonej i skupionej na Deanie Winchesterze.  
\- Maisie, och, Maisie – powiedziała wolno Maili, mrużąc oczy niczym kot czekający na  
porcję słodkiej śmietanki. – Kochane z ciebie dziecko, podajesz mi go na tacy…  
\- Nie. Daję ci szansę, żebyś sobie odpuściła – odparła poważnie Mairead. – Odejdź, póki możesz.  
\- Ku światłu? – wyszczerzyła zęby Maili. – Nawet gdybym mogła, to nie chcę. Nie zauważyłaś,  
że dawno temu przeszłam na ciemną stronę mocy? A w niebie musi być cholernie nudno…  
\- W niebie nikt cię nie zechce – zauważyła sarkastycznie Maisie. – Nie zależy mi na twoim  
zbawieniu, tylko żebyś poszła w cholerę i nigdy nie wróciła. I dała spokój Deanowi.  
\- Chcesz paktować o niego? – roześmiała się Maili. – Chcesz się sprzeczać o tego nędznego  
sukinsyna, który po stokroć zasługuje na śmierć? Wiesz, kim był w piekle? Wiesz, co ze mną  
robił? Nie poznaję cię… Och, mała siostrzyczka się zakochała?  
Jeśli nawet Mairead wyglądała na zbitą z tropu, trwało to przez mgnienie oka, niedostrzegalne  
dla nikogo, nawet dla stojącego przy drzwiach w całkowitym bezruchu i milczeniu Sama, a  
tym bardziej dla tkwiącego za jej plecami Deana.  
\- Jasne, w jeden dzień, piorun sycylijski mnie trafił – prychnęła.  
Siostra nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale sytuacja wydawała się niepomiernie ją bawić.  
\- Na przyszłość lepiej dobieraj sobie obiekty miłości, bo ten długo nie pożyje… – zauważyła,  
krążąc wokół kredowej linii i wyraźnie szukając dojścia do ofiary.  
\- A ty już nie żyjesz… – warknęła Maisie – Więc sobie odpuść!  
\- Niby co mi zrobisz, jeśli nie posłucham? – spytała kpiąco zjawa w poplamionym krwią  
podkoszulku i potarganych, brudnych włosach. Zarówno wyglądem, jak i tonem przypominała  
Beatrix Lestrange, brakowało jej tylko różdżki w ręku. Chociaż z drugiej strony, pokazała już,  
że różdżka nie jest jej potrzebna…  
\- Odeślę tam, skąd cię wydostałam – zagroziła wyjątkowo nieprzekonywująco Maisie.  
\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, nie masz takiej mocy – prychnęła Maili, nie przestając zataczać  
kół wokół niej i Deana (można było dostać zawrotu głowy od samego patrzenia na jej ruchy).  
\- Jesteś tylko medium, głupim odbiornikiem i niczym więcej. Sama się wydostałam i sama  
wyrównam swoje rachunki. Zejdź mi z drogi…  
– Zostaw go, do diabła! – Maisie traciła cierpliwość, a co gorsza nie wiedziała, jak ściągnąć  
siostrę w pułapkę Salomona, nie wystawiając się jednocześnie na jej atak.  
\- U diabła to on już był – wysyczała Maili. – I tam powinien wrócić.  
\- Po moim trupie – zareagowała odruchowo młodsza z sióstr Campbell.  
\- To się da załatwić, siostrzyczko.  
Za plecami Maisie Dean westchnął ciężko. Chyba już mu się znudziła ta nie prowadząca  
do niczego wymiana zdań. Dobrze rozumiał, że jeśli Mairead chciała zakląć siostrę w lustrze,  
musiała wpuścić ją do kręgu, w którym stali. Wiedział także, że tego nie zrobi, starając  
się go chronić… Nim zdążyła go powstrzymać, starł butem kredę, przerywając krąg tak  
pieczołowicie przygotowany przez Sama (gdyby brat to przewidział, narysowałby go takim  
samym niezmywalnym pisakiem co Maisie trójkąt).  
\- Chcesz to bierz mnie, suko – mruknął i długo nie musiał czekać na jej reakcję.  
Maili skoczyła na niego jak furia, niestety, nie wpadając w pułapkę trójkąta Salomona, a z  
rozpędu ciskając Winchesterem o przeciwległą ścianę, tuż przy kominku. Dean tradycyjnie  
uderzył plecami o mur (nawet nie próbował liczyć, który raz w życiu, czy to pierwszym czy  
drugim) i zahaczył o krzywo ustawiony barek. Ten przechylił się, a butelki stoczyły na podłogę,  
tłukąc i rozlewając wokół drogocenną zawartość. Maili uznała chyba, że meble są świetną  
bronią, bo sekundę później przewróciła pobliski regał, z którego wprost na Deana posypały się  
książki i bibeloty. Książki okazały się cięższe. Loreena McKennit w zmiażdżonym odtwarzaczu  
umilkła na dobre, a drewniany stelaż samego regału mało nie złamał ręki, którą się Dean  
osłonił. Niezauważony przez rozwścieczoną do białości zjawę Sam ruszył się w końcu spod  
drzwi i strzelił z obrzyna, bardziej z boku, niż z przodu, nie chcąc trafić brata. Maili zniknęła jak  
rozwiewający się dym, ale jednocześnie Sam wpadł na Maisie, która właśnie wybiegła z trójkąta  
Salomona, by pomóc Deanowi. Maili pojawiła się z drugiej strony pokoju, wskazując na nich  
rozcapierzonymi palcami prawej dłoni. Mniejsze i większe odłamki roztrzaskanych butelek  
uniosły się w powietrze i wbiły głęboko w medium i obu Winchesterów, choć w większości w  
Sama, który miał pecha stać najbliżej. Wyglądał jak szklany jeżozwierz, ale adrenalina zrobiła  
swoje, bo nawet nie jęknąwszy odrzucił na bok pusty już regał, wcisnął Deanowi do ręki żelazny  
pręt i sięgnął za pasek po sztylet. Maisie z niedowierzaniem przyglądała się okruchom szkła  
powbijanym wzdłuż własnego ramienia i boku. Nie czuła bólu, ale jakby lekką słabość. W  
otępieniu zastanawiała się, jak zapędzić Maili do pułapki przed lustrem?  
Tymczasem ta, o której myślała, znowu znalazła się przy nich. Tym razem Winchesterowie  
oderwali się od ściany, rozdeptując butelki do cna i ślizgając się na mokrej podłodze i  
jednocześnie uderzyli żelazem z obu stron. Maili odskoczyła, sycząc jak wściekły kocur. Znowu  
sięgnęła po walające się na podłodze szkło, ale tym razem to Dean osłonił Sama, po czym  
odwrócił się i z góry na dół rozciął jej widmo żelaznym prętem, czując przy tym lekkie deja  
vu. Skoczył w stronę kręgu, by pociągnąć ją za sobą, ale nie zdążył. Coś chwyciło go od tyłu i  
znowu rzuciło przez pół pokoju. Maisie krzyknęła z wściekłością, schylając się po upuszczony  
przez niego pogrzebacz, ale nagle wszystko zwolniło jakby otulone miękką watą… Dean raz  
jeszcze znalazł się na ścianie, czując wibracje wszystkich rozedrganych kości, a tuż przed nim  
zamajaczyły szalone, szaroniebieskie oczy. Pamiętał je, jak dobrze je pamiętał… Widmowe  
palce zacisnęły na jego szyi, odcinając dopływ tlenu.  
Czas przyspieszył i wrócił na zwykłe tory. Maisie wreszcie dosięgła żelaza, a Sam, jak  
uwolniony z uwięzi, podbiegł do przypartego do ściany brata, bez większego sensu objął Maili  
wpół i próbował ją odciągnąć, na chwilę zapominając, że ma do czynienia z duchem. Jednak  
czarownica była konsystencji mgły i to mgły, która potrafi się odwinąć i posłać cię na drugą  
stronę salonu. Młodszy Winchester wylądował na spiętrzonej stercie ławy i foteli, zastanawiając  
się, czy trzask, który usłyszał, był jękiem łamiących się mebli, czy może jego własnych kości.  
Maisie zawahała się, nie wiedząc do kogo podbiec, Dean dusił się, na próżno usiłując oderwać od  
siebie drobne lecz bezlitosne dłonie, a Maili przyglądała się temu z triumfalnym uśmiechem.  
\- O nie, nie za szybko – mruknęła nagle, zwalniając uścisk i pozwalając mu nabrać tchu.  
– Powinno cię bardziej boleć.  
I szarpnąwszy, pociągnęła go za sobą. Wpadli prosto na osłonę kominka, która, choć z  
hartowanego szkła, rozprysnęła się jak kryształ. Dean uderzył ramieniem i barkiem w  
rozżarzone głownie, odruchowo odwracając głowę od czerwonego żaru, choć Maili całą sobą  
przyciskała go do paleniska. Ból był ognisty i obezwładniający. W gorzki zapach dymu wdarł  
się swąd palonego ciała. Jego ciała.  
\- Lubisz ogień? – zaśmiała się czarnowłosa Nemezis, której ogień się nie imał.  
Mignięcie i medium w końcu odważyło się zaatakować siostrę. Żelazo odgoniło  
triumfującego ducha, a Maisie chwyciła Deana za rękę i wyszarpnęła z paleniska, chociaż nigdy  
nie podejrzewałaby się o taką siłę. Otrząsnął się jak pies wychodzący z wody, rozpryskując  
wokół siebie okruchy palącego się drewna. Był osmalony i pokryty gorącym, szarym pyłem.  
Nie dało się ściągnąć t-shirta, który po prawej stronie przywarł do ciała razem z drobinami  
żaru i popiołu. Po drugiej stronie pokoju Sam, krzywiąc się, dźwignął się ze stosu połamanych  
mebli, ale w tym samym momencie między nim a Maisie i Deanem wyrosła ściana ognia. To  
Maili wykorzystała rozlany alkohol i rozrzucony żar, podsycając je własną wściekłością.  
\- I kto tu jest czarownicą i spłonie na stosie? – zaśmiała się, wirując tuż na granicy płomieni.  
Ogniste jęzory zasyczały i pochyliły się w ich stronę jak żywe. Z przestrachem w oczach  
Maisie cofnęła się gwałtownie i wpadła plecami na Deana, mało nie odsyłając go z powrotem  
w objęcia kominka. Przygarnął ją i oplótł rękoma, próbując osłonić przed migotliwą zasłoną.  
Ale to Maisie stała przed nim i właściwie trudno było powiedzieć, kto kogo osłania. Ogień i  
tak sięgnął po nich jednocześnie. Mairead wrzasnęła, przerażona jak nigdy w życiu, czując jak  
głodne płomienie pieszczotliwie muskają jej włosy.  
\- A do mnie nic nie masz? – zawołał desperacko Sam, obolały, pokryty powbijanym szkłem,  
ale wciąż pełen chęci do walki.  
Stał w samym środku trójkąta Salomona z palcami zaciśniętymi na rękojeści sztyletu i robił  
co mógł, by odwrócić uwagę Maili. Starsza z sióstr Campbell oderwała wzrok od ściany ognia,  
która - pozbawiona jej mocy - nieco osłabła, i pomknęła ku Samowi niczym rozmazany cień.  
Nie użył ostrza, tylko gwałtownie uskoczył w bok, a Maili wpadła wprost na okrągłe lustro. Nie  
rozbiła tafli – jej wyciągnięta ręka przeniknęła przez nią i ugrzęzła w srebrzysto-białej mgle.  
Mimo wszystko Sam wyglądał na zaskoczonego.  
Wciąż osłaniając się nawzajem, Maisie i Dean przedarli się przez płomienie, które nie  
podsycane złością czarownicy, przygasały do niebieskawych płomyczków. W biegu Maisie  
zaczęła wers za wersem recytować słowa odwołania. Widmowe ciało jej siostry rozciągnęło  
się niczym rozpuszczane toffi i zaczęło zapadać w niewielką powierzchnię zwierciadła.  
Zdeformowana, rozciągnięta twarz krzyczała upiornie, wysoki wrzask przewiercał uszy. W  
końcu pisk zamilkł, podobnie jak cichnący głos Maisie, kończącej inkantację.  
Ośmielili się spojrzeć do lustra, w którym miotała się maleńka postać, to zbliżając, to  
oddalając od powierzchni. Wzburzone włosy wirowały wokół bladej twarzy, a wściekły grymas  
zniekształcał rysy. Maili była naprawdę wściekła.  
Mairead spojrzała na ciężko dyszącego, wciąż najeżonego długimi odłamkami szkła Sama, a  
potem z niejakim lękiem odwróciła się do Deana, by stwierdzić, że jakimś cudem wciąż trzyma  
się na nogach, chociaż świeża i zaschnięta krew plami mu zarówno koszulkę, jak i dżinsy, twarz  
i przypalone włosy pokrywa siwy popiół, a czarno-czerwone oparzenia wżarły się wzdłuż  
prawego boku i pleców. Za to zielone oczy patrzyły na nią jak na objawienie, intensywnie, ze  
zdumieniem, a nawet z odrobiną czułości.  
\- Nie wyjdzie stamtąd? – spytał ochryple Sam, spoglądając to na uwięzioną czarownicę, to  
na Maisie. Na brata bał się spojrzeć.  
\- Nie – wyszeptało medium przez wyschnięte gardło, odrywając wzrok od zielonego oceanu,  
nieco nadpalonego na brzegach.  
\- A jeśli zbije się lustro? – drążył Sam.  
\- Wróci do piekła - szepnęła jeszcze ciszej.  
\- Acha.  
Sam złapał oburącz za niewielkie, okrągłe zwierciadło, zdarł je ze stelaża i unosząc  
wysoko w powietrze, z rozmachem rzucił o podłogę. W przelocie mignęły im otwarte usta i  
rozszerzone strachem oczy Alicji po drugiej stronie lustra. W zetknięciu z parkietem lustro nie  
miało większych szans i rozpękło się na kilka większych i mniejszych odłamków, w których nie  
odbijało się już nic oprócz białej pustki. Ostatnia ze świec wybrała sobie tę chwilę, by zasyczeć  
i zgasnąć, a salon pogrążył się w szarości deszczowego dnia.  
Maisie niemo poruszyła ustami, podniosła do oczu rękę, w której nadal tkwiły spore  
okruchy butelkowego szkła i wymownym wzrokiem spojrzała na obu braci.  
\- Teraz chyba wszystkim przyda się lekarz. Dzwonię po karetkę.  
Po czym osunęła się na podłogę, nie zważając na to, czy ktoś zdąży ją podtrzymać, czy  
też nie. Biorąc pod uwagę chwilową kondycję obu Winchesterów nie miała szans na miękkie  
lądowanie. Żaden z nich nie zdążył.


	5. Epilog

Mairead Campbell obudziła się, bo poczuła czyjąś rękę błądzącą po brzuchu. Nie  
przestraszyła się, bo dotyk był delikatny i jakby na pół senny. Nie zaprotestowała, bo uczucie  
nie było nieprzyjemne, chociaż dosyć zaskakujące, jako że ten, który leżał obok, nie miał prawa  
wykazywać zbyt wielkiej aktywności.  
Po krótkim, lecz burzliwym pobycie w szpitalu, gdzie oczyszczono mu oparzeliny (aż dziwne,  
że przy tej operacji nie wymordował wszystkich Bogu ducha winnych zgromadzonych w  
gabinecie zabiegowym), powyjmowano wszystkie kawałki szkła (co przyjął z o wiele większym  
stoicyzmem, może dlatego, że wcześniej podano mu morfinę), zaaplikowano opatrunki  
z azotanem srebra (jak dobrze, że nie był wilkołakiem) i owinięto licznym warstwami gazy  
nasączonej betadyną, Dean Winchester powinien spać jak zabity, nie wykazując żadnych  
oznak zainteresowania kobiecym ciałem. A wykazywał.  
Swoja drogą, na izbie przyjęć w Gettysburg Memorial Hospital przy East Garfield Avenue  
na długo mieli zapamiętać Mairead Campbell i obu braci Winchesterów, przede wszystkim ze  
względu na straszliwą awanturę, jaką urządził im Dean, ale także na niezrozumiały upór całej  
trójki, by po opatrzeniu licznych ran palonych, ciętych i kłutych wyjść ze szpitala na własne  
żądanie. Wszelkie argumenty, że przy oparzeniach trzeba podać sól fizjologiczną i uzupełniać  
elektrolity odbiły się od pacjentów jak rzucone grochem o ścianę, a Dean oznajmił, że co  
najwyżej może wypić Red Bulla. I wyszli na deszcz (wciąż padający z uporem godnym lepszej  
sprawy), nieco kulejąc (Sam), poprawiając zsuwający się opatrunek (Maisie) i utyskując nad  
przystrzyżonymi do gołej skóry (po jednej stronie) włosami (Dean).  
Po powrocie do domu na Kinsey Drive Maisie i Winchesterowie zignorowali totalny  
chaos panujący w śmierdzącym spalenizną i krwią salonie i rozsiedli się w zdecydowanie  
przyjaźniejszej i pachnącej raczej czosnkiem i ketchupem kuchni. Jak zasiedli, tak na spółkę  
wypili kilka litrów coli i dwie butelki Jima Beama (po alkohol musieli po drodze udać się do  
monopolowego, jako że Maili wytłukła cały domowy zapas), zagryzając pizzą z pepperoni i  
tabasco, pizzą z owocami morza i sałatką z fetą i papryką – do wyboru. Szarlotka nie pasowała  
do whisky, ale też ją zjedli.  
Kuchenny telewizor donosił o zakończeniu dorocznego Festiwalu Jabłek w Arendtville,  
nie nawiązując do tajemniczej śmierci Erin MacGregor, lecz ubolewając nad ulewą, która  
przegoniła odwiedzających targi, uszczuplając tym samym kasę Festiwalu. Zresztą, ulewa  
panoszyła się dalej, raz za razem uderzając w okna i siekąc po równo podjazd, ogród sasiada  
(i jego rzeźby ogrodowe – królewnę Śnieżkę i siedmiu krasnoludków, nie liczą łani), jak i  
zaparkowane na Kinsey Drive samochody (w tym czarnego chevroleta impalę z 1967 roku z  
lekką wgniecionymi drzwiami od strony kierowcy).  
Maisie czuła się trochę jak na stypie po Maili, ale wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Po dwóch czy  
trzech szklaneczkach Jima Beama z lodem w ogóle nic jej nie wadziło, nawet poharatana ręka i  
własnoręcznie choć nierówno przycięte włosy (nie mogła patrzeć na spalone końcówki, więc przed  
wyjściem do szpitala chwyciła za nożyczki). Dobrze po północy, totalnie znieczulona, wspięła się  
do sypialni na piętrze i, ledwie dając radę zdjąć z siebie sukienkę i rzucić ją na fotel pod oknem,  
padła na łóżko i zasnęła, całkiem zadowolona z faktu, że pokój otacza gruba warstwa soli.  
Nie zarejestrowała momentu, w którym Dean położył się obok niej, ani gdy naciągnął na nich  
kołdrę. Co prawda czuła, że ktoś się do niej przytula, ale złożyła to na karb snu, w dodatku całkiem  
przyjemnego. Teraz zaczęła się budzić, czując niesforne palce gładzące ją po piersi i brzuchu i  
wsuwające się pod koronkowe figi. Strasznie chciało jej się pić, ale należała do tych szczęśliwych  
istot, które nie miewają kaca, więc ani mdłości ani pulsujący ból głowy nie przeszkodziły jej w  
odczuwaniu przyjemności płynącej z owego dotyku. Poruszyła się lekko, pozwalając na pieszczoty  
w innych rejonach ciała i zamruczała jak głaskana (nie pod włos) kotka.  
\- Nie śpisz? – upewnił się szeptem Dean, owiewając jej ucho tchnieniem whisky i chili.  
\- Ymm – wymamrotała. – Ale za diabła nie wiem, czemu ty nie śpisz. Te wszystkie środki  
przeciwbólowe i alkohol powinny ściąć cię z nóg.  
\- Ścięły – przyznał, zaczynając wodzić ustami po jej szyi i ramieniu, obleczonym jedynie w  
wąskie ramiączko od stanika. – Ale nie na długo. Nie przy tobie.  
\- I oczekujesz, że ja też… przy tobie… - zawiesiła głos. Trzeba przyznać, że ani obolała ręka,  
ani traumatyczne wspomnienia z dzisiejszego dnia nie były w stanie zniechęcić jej do myśli o  
ewentualnych igraszkach.  
\- Pij, pij, będziesz łatwiejsza… - mruknął sentencjonalnie.  
\- Pij, pij, nie będziesz mógł – zaśmiała się mimo woli, wpasowując się tyłem w jego ciepłe  
ciało i z radością wyczuwając, że owa sentencja nie zawsze bywa prawdziwa.  
\- Mówisz do Deana Winchestera – obruszył się,  
\- Mój bohaterze – parsknęła. – Jesteś pewien, że damy radę to przeżyć?  
\- Co nas nie zabije, to nas wzmocni – stwierdził filozoficznie, liżąc ją po łopatce i smakując  
zagłębienie poniżej.  
\- Myślisz, że Nietsche kochał się po przypaleniu żywcem? – spytała retorycznie, uciekając  
przed jego degustacją i układając wygodniej na plecach.  
\- Chyba cygarem – mruknął, z chęcią przysuwając bliżej. – Auu.  
\- A nie mówiłam? – szybko cofnęła rękę, którą niechcący zahaczyła o gruby opatrunek  
na barku.  
\- To mnie tam nie dotykaj – syknął, lecz natychmiast wrócił do całowania i podgryzania jej  
piersi. Głodny był, czy co? Czyżby duża pizza z pepperoni z Deliso to dla niego zbyt mało?  
\- A tu mogę? – podroczyła się Maisie, sięgając ręką w dół, pomiędzy ich splecione ciała.  
\- O tak.  
Z żalem pozostawiając w spokoju jego ramiona i plecy, Maisie skupiła się na podbrzuszu i to z  
rewelacyjnym skutkiem. Strasznie rozbawił ją fakt, że pod jej dotykiem zadygotały mu wszystkie  
mięśnie brzucha a on sam głęboko wciągnął powietrze. Przesunęła się nieco w dół, by mieć  
lepszy dostęp do „tych” rejonów” i zaczęła poczynać sobie coraz śmielej, robiąc użytek nie tylko  
z palców, ale także z języka i ust. Jak zauważyła, w przeciwieństwie do gładkości podniebienia i  
lekkiej szorstkości języka zabawa zębami była raczej niewskazana. Nie w tym miejscu.  
Dean opierał się na zdrowej ręce, ale czuł, że długo tak nie wytrzyma, więc mimo niewątpliwej  
przyjemności, jaką odczuwał, odsunął się na bok i pociągnął Maisie za sobą. Ich usta zetknęły  
się ze sobą po raz pierwszy tej nocy i rozchyliły, przyjmując i oddając pocałunek. Języki  
splotły i rozplotły, zalane whisky pepperoni zatańczyło z równie mocno skąpanymi w alkoholu  
krewetkami i małżami. Palce mężczyzny popieściły wzniesienia i zagłębienia kobiecych pleców  
i pośladków, momentami wślizgując się pomiędzy koronkową przeszkodę i gładkie półkule,  
sięgając wilgotnego, gorącego wnętrza. Maisie zadrżała, jakby przeszył ją prąd i uciekła przed  
tym dotykiem, nie tyle niezadowolona, co pragnąca w zamian ofiarować więcej.  
Ponownie zaczęła zsuwać się w dół, zaznaczając swój ruch mokrymi śladami języka i  
lekkimi ugryzieniami, by zatrzymać się w newralgicznym punkcie i znów wziąć w posiadanie  
to, co tak się do niej wyrywało. Usta, język, palce - ruch był harmonijny i rytmiczny, do tego  
stopnia współgrający z ruchami bioder Deana, że ten poczuł, iż za chwilę wybuchnie, więc  
niemal siłą przerwał pieszczotę i wciągnął Maisie na siebie. Kobiece dłonie do końca pozbawiły  
ich bielizny (koronkowe figi i bokserki zniknęły jak sen złoty), więc wślizgnął się w nią niczym  
dobrze naoliwiony tłok i mocno przytrzymał ręką za pośladki. Jedną, bo drugiej wolał nie  
ruszać. Maisie zaśmiała się cicho i poruszyła leciutko, a potem nieco mocniej, w górę i w  
dół. Czuła się tak, jakby odnalazła brakujący kawałek układanki, który wpasował się w nią  
i wypełnił lukę. Do przodu i do tyłu, jak kołysanie na łodzi. Fale stawały się coraz wyższe i  
coraz bardziej spiętrzone, napięcie rosło i czy tego chciała, czy nie, z kolejnym przybojem  
przekroczyło wszelkie granice i spłynęło z jej ust przeciągłym jękiem. Słyszała go, ale nie  
potrafiła nad nim zapanować. Właściwie nie chciała nad nim zapanować, jakby ów jęk był  
wyzwaniem rzuconym całemu światu – patrz, ja też potrafię być szczęśliwa.  
Przytuliła się do piersi Deana, czując przyspieszone bicie jego serca i wciąż czując w sobie  
pulsującą twardość, która jeszcze nie doznała ulgi. Wysunęła się z jego objęć, ale by uciszyć  
prawie niedosłyszalny protest, zaczęła całowała kącik ust, linię szczęki, szyję, obojczyk i po raz  
trzeci schodzić w dół. Już nie protestował, kiedy usta i palce objęły to, co miał najcenniejszego (i  
na szczęście nie uszkodzonego). Maisie była delikatna i stanowcza jednocześnie, zdecydowana,  
by doprowadzić go tam, skąd sama przed chwilą wróciła. Wplótł palce w jej rozpuszczone włosy,  
które łaskotały go w podbrzusze i dał się poprowadzić do spełnienia, tak bardzo skupiony na  
tym jednym doznaniu, że niemal zapomniał oddychać. Ciemne i jasne plamy pod powiekami  
zawirowały jak kalejdoskop, a ciało drgnęło spazmatycznie. Niechcący przetarł plecami i  
bokiem po pościeli. Dobrze że endorfiny zagłuszały ból, bo jęk, który wyrwał mu się z ust  
zabrzmiałby zupełnie inaczej.  
Maisie przytuliła się do niego na wysokości pasa i na próbę polizała po biodrze. Znowu  
drgnął całym ciałem, chociaż już spokojniej, nie nadwerężając opatrunków, ani tego, co kryło  
się pod spodem.  
\- Ej – mruknął z pretensją.  
\- Słony jesteś – wyznała. - Pić mi się chcę.  
\- Pić ci się chce, bo za dużo wypiłaś – uśmiechnął się, dumny z własnej mocnej głowy. -  
Kaca masz.  
\- Nie obrażaj Campbellów, nie miewamy kaca – oburzyła się, wciąć chuchając mu ciepłym  
oddechem w okolicy bioder. Było to trochę… niewygodne.  
\- Powiesz mi to rano – odsunął się lekko, uciekając przed tymi podmuchami i sięgając poza  
krawędź łóżka. – Proszę, przewidująco wziąłem ze sobą whisky.  
\- I kto tu jest pijący?  
\- To w ramach znieczulenia – powiedział obronnym tonem. - Chcesz czy nie.  
\- Chcę, chcę – szybko przejęła butelkę i wzięła długi, piekący łyk. - Nie znieczuliłam cię  
dostatecznie?  
\- Owszem, mój ty vicodinie.  
Dean także nie odmówił sobie whisky i z westchnieniem głębokiego zadowolenia opadł na  
poduszki. Jeśli nawet za chwilę miał poczuć skutki nadwerężenia, warto było…


End file.
